A la luz del atardecer UNIVERSO ALTERNO
by Sahora
Summary: Luego de casi 2 años de no verlo, y convertirse en todo lo opuesto a lo que el recordaba, se encuentran... imposible de volver a estar juntos... o no? Historia reloaded Inu/Kag
1. A la luz del atardecer

El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos, mientras que el automóvil avanzaba rápidamente por esa hermosa carretera que conducía a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles y naturaleza. Llevaban ya seis horas de camino, pero para Kagome, solo había sido muy poco tiempo. Estaba feliz de poder escapar de los estereotipos de la ciudad, de las personas analizadoras y entrometidas, de su trabajo tan tedioso y aburrido, del cual la habían despedido solo días antes, y viajar con su mejor amiga de la infancia, la dulce y extrovertida Sango, una joven con un carácter fuerte que le permitía ponerse a la altura de un hombre en una pelea, que no le tenia miedo a nada y odiaba pensar que en algún momento pudiera ser el reflejo de su madre: una mujer sumisa, pulcra, que creía que el lugar de una mujer era estar en la casa sin decir una palabra, obediente.

Esta era el ejemplo de Kagome. Siempre la había defendido, reprochándole su poca fuerza de voluntad, confianza en si misma y su complejo de inferioridad y fealdad.

Se dirigían a una pequeña posada en medio del bosque, que parecía olvidado por el resto de la civilización. Sus anchos campos lo convertían en un lugar increíble, donde se podía ser diferente, escapar a la realidad.

Sango había visitado la casa una vez, cuando, fugada con su novio, se habían perdido y llegaron ahí.

Tardaron casi 2 horas más en llegar, pero el viaje valió la pena. Era un lugar que solo en nuestros sueños podríamos imaginarlo: los verdes prados, teñidos de colores por las pequeñas flores silvestres, se mecían lentamente con la brisa calida de la tarde. Al fondo, los grandes pinos contrarrestaban con un monte cubierto en su punta de nieve, y el cielo azul violeta de la tarde que cae, con reflejos naranja de un increíble ocaso. Y en medio de todo eso, la casa, grande y fuerte, con sus ventanales adornados con contraventanas color café, y su pequeña chimenea emitiendo un débil humo….

Kagome estaba sumida en una paz interior que había brotado de pronto en ella. De repente, todo lo que le había preocupado hasta ahora, le pareció sin sentido, y se dejo llevar…

En ese momento, apareció en el horizonte un joven a caballo. Venia a paso lento, con su cabellera movido ligeramente por el viento, su piel bronceada brillaba con los últimos destellos del día, y esos ojos ámbar… combinados con ese cabello plateado que traviesamente le ocultaba por momentos ese rostro serio y orgulloso que tenía. Las miro fijamente, y sin decir una palabra, entro en la casa, dejándoles a las chicas, una sensación de asombro absoluto… les tomo unos segundos recuperarse, y luego de compartir unas cuantas impresiones, se acercaron al vestíbulo, donde una anciana con cara amable les sonrió detrás de sus gafas gruesas.

bienvenidas a la posada de Kaede!- les dijo alegremente- me complace mucho tenerlas aquí… en que les puedo ayudar?

-quisiéramos 2 habitaciones por favor-le dijo Sango con alegría, la anciana era muy amigable.

Disculpe la pregunta señora…- le dijo Kagome entonces, roja como un tomate- quien era el joven que acaba de entrar?

Ah…- le respondió con una cara picara- ese es mi sobrino Shesshoumaru, el mayor de los que habitan aquí. Es muy serio, no le gusta hablar mucho. Porque?

No por nada!- respondió esta mas roja aun.

Puede decirnos donde están nuestras habitaciones?- tercio Sango, al ver que Kagome casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza.

Claro, síganme.-

Y diciendo esto, las llevo por el pasillo que se dirigía a las habitaciones de la planta alta. Las paredes, de roble barnizado, estaban adornadas con retratos familiares. En uno de ellos, una hermosa mujer, junto a un hombre de cabellos plateados, sostenía a un bebe y a un niño enfadado que habían heredado los rasgos de su padre.

-es mi hija, con su esposo Inutashio- le dijo Kaede, que había notado como le llamaba la atención el retrato a la chica- ellos son shesshoumaru, el mayor, e Inuyasha, el pequeño.

-viven con usted?- le pregunto Sango fijándose en el retrato

-OH, no!- respondió con ligereza-ellos murieron en un accidente hace mucho tiempo, cuando Inuyasha y Shesshoumaru eran solo unos niños. Ellos viven conmigo, así como el hijo del mejor amigo de Inutashio, el cual también quedo huérfano por ese accidente, sus padres acompañaban a mi hija.- se notaba como le costaba hablar de eso a pesar que había pasado mucho tiempo, por la edad que podían calcularle a Shesshoumaru.

Les enseño a cada una su habitación, y luego de que les hubo informado el horario de comidas, y deseado una feliz estancia, se quedaron solas.

Luego de instalarse, Kagome decidió ir a ver como era la habitación de Sango.

Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo, ya que era el ático, y debía bajar las escaleras para poder llegar al rellano donde estaba la habitación de su amiga.

En el momento en que llegaba al final de la escalera, su tacón resbalo y solamente pudo dar un grito al ver como el suelo se le aproximaba, mas en ese momento, unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron por la cintura, y ágilmente le dieron vuelta, quedando frente a frente con unos abrazantes ojos ámbar, y paralizada por el contacto de esos fuertes brazos que la acunaban como a una niña, haciéndola sentir realmente indefensa….

-deberías tener mas cuidado- le dijo suavemente, pero con voz potente el joven

-s..si- fue lo único que logro decir Kagome

En ese momento, la voz de otro joven le llamo la atención

-Inuyasha, aquí estas! Al fin te encuentro- en ese momento, apareció un joven que venia del vestíbulo. Era muy guapo, su cabello negro, recogido en una pequeña cola, sus ojos cafés que destellaban de picardía, su sonrisa hechizante y su cara perfilada y fina lo hacían ver muy bien- quien es esta joven?

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió este mirándola fijamente- es una huésped nueva.

-permítame presentarme- le dijo entonces tomándola de la mano y besándosela suavemente mientras le sonreía- mi nombre es Miroku, vivo en esta humilde casa. Puedo preguntar tu nombre bella dama?

-eh… Mi nombre es Kagome- respondió ella mirándolo sorprendida, ya que nunca la habían tratado así.

-este es mi amigo Inuyasha- le dijo entonces señalando a su salvador- lo que pasa es que no le gusta presentarse el mismo, es tímido- le dijo cerrando un ojo.

-Inuyasha-repitió ella mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento, apareció Sango detrás de ella. Miro a Inuyasha, que estaba cerca de Kagome, y a Miroku, que sostenía todavía su mano.

-Kagome que ocurre?

-Sango! No vas a creerlo, soy tan torpe!- le dijo, contándole lo que había pasado, para agregar al final:

-si no hubiera sido por el joven Inuyasha, no se que me habría pasado- y le sonrió agradecida.

El la miro fijamente, y luego de un momento dijo:

vamonos Miroku- y se perdió por la escalera.

Discúlpenlo señoritas, ese es su carácter. Por cierto- dijo tomándole la mano a Sango- mi nombre es Miroku, si algún día se les ofrece algo, con gusto estaré para servirles. Señorita Sango, señorita Kagome….

Les dijo cerrándoles un ojo y siguió los pasos de Inuyasha.

Las chicas solo pudieron mirarse, para luego irse apresuradamente a la habitación de Sango, emocionadas.

Esa mujer lo había dejado impresionado. Esa sonrisa, surgida de la inocencia, le había parecido la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su perfume le pareció exquisito, su piel lechosa le provoco antojo de probarla, y esos ojos asustados le produjeron un sentimiento de protección que solo había sentido una vez. Eran muy parecidas físicamente, tal vez por eso lo había inquietado tanto.

Nada lo hacia sentir mejor que caminar por los solitarios prados de noche, la paz que emanaba siempre.

Miroku se sentó junto ha el, mirándolo de reojo, y suspirando le dijo:

-notaste su parecido verdad?

-si…-respondió este cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza al árbol en el que se había sentado.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y todavía sentía que era ayer cuando, en el instituto, conoció a esa joven. Su largo cabello azabache, sus ojos tristes y misteriosos, ocultos bajo esa mirada de indiferencia, su piel blanca como la nieve… era una de las chicas más populares, aunque no hablara con nadie.

Como olvidar la tarde en que se conocieron? Estaban en el rellano el y Miroku, cuando la vieron venir. Era hermosa, pero muy tímida. No miraba a nadie a los ojos, y rehuia de la gente. Paso velozmente al lado de los jóvenes, pero al pisar el segundo escalón, su cuerpo involuntariamente fallo, y estuvo a punto de rodar por ellas, de no ser por la rápida acción de Inuyasha, quien la sostuvo en el aire, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Desde ese momento, el se convirtió en su amigo y protector, y tiempo después, en su pareja. Misteriosamente, un día la joven desapareció, dejándolo sumido en una desesperación profunda. Poco tiempo después, le informaron que Kikyo, su joven prometida, había muerto de un extraño padecimiento, y que le dejaba dicho que buscara la felicidad que ella no podía darle.

-Kikyo…- suspiro involuntariamente. Que coincidencias de la vida. Una mujer realmente parecida ala que fue una vez su amor, con un encuentro exactamente igual al que tuvo esa vez, y ese perfume, el mismo que había aspirado una vez entre las sabanas de su cama, habían aparecido en su vida, volteándola esta de cabeza.

-No es Kikyo, Inuyasha- redijo Miroku, e Inuyasha se percato que este lo había oído.

-ya lo se… - en ese momento escucharon risas, y al voltear al prado, pudieron ver, como dos angeles juguetones, a las chicas que corrían como pequeñas niñas por entre las flores. La luz de la luna llena de reflejaba en sus ojos, y por un momento, los dos jóvenes quedaron deslumbrados con su belleza.

Las chicas se percataron que eran observadas, y decidieron unirse, por cuenta propia, a los chicos, entablar amistad, con ellos, y porque no, divertirse un poco.

-hola!- dijo Sango con las mejillas enrojecidas. Kagome miro a Inuyasha, pero cuando este le devolvió la mirada, aparto la suya con rapidez, divirtiendo al muchacho. No eran tan parecidas como el pensaba.

-gustan sentarse con nosotros?- pregunto Miroku mirando fijamente a Sango. Por algún motivo, le había llamado increíblemente la atención esa independencia suya. Inuyasha se movió un poco para que las chicas se sentaran, y luego de diez minutos, se entendían perfectamente. Miradas iban y miradas venían, por parte de Miruku hacia Sango, por parte de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, y las chicas se miraban entre ellas, encantadas de esto. De repente, Una sombra detrás de ellos les dijo en tono de burla:

-así que mi hermanito y su amigo encontraron nuevos juguetes no?

Al voltear, se percataron de que Shesshoumaru los miraba, y que, con toda intención, había pronunciado esas palabras.

Sango y Kagome se miraron. Otra diversión había dicho?

-a que aspiran ahora? Una semana? Cuanto apostaron? A quien enredaran entre sus sabanas primero?

Miroku e Inuyasha no dijeron nada. Las chicas no podían creer lo que oían. Se levantaron deprisa, y luego de dirigirles una mirada de odio a ellos, se dirigieron a la casa, al refugio de sus habitaciones. La magia de la noche se había esfumado.

Hola, aqui estoy yo con mi primer fic en este foro, espero les guste, y me dejen reviews, ya que con eso me ayudaran a motivarme para seguirlo, y las sugerencias seran bien recibidas, espero les guste

Besos y abrazos... Chii Tomoyo


	2. Platica de insomnio

Los dos días que transcurrieron luego de esa accidentada noche fueron muy peculiares. Al principio, las chicas se mostraban recias al contacto de Inuyasha y de Miroku. Pero estos, luego de explicar que era solo un método de Shesshoumaru para molestarlas, tomaron confianza de nuevo. Y era de esperarse, quien podía resistirse a los encantos y los trucos que esos dos tenían?

Shesshoumaru no había mentido del todo: Inuyasha y Miroku habían tenido algunas aventuras en el pasado, pero nada serio, para decepción de las involucradas. Pero esta vez, un sentimiento extraño les había surgido al verlas: Por una parte Inuyasha recordó como, en el tiempo que estuvo con Kikyo compartiéndolo todo, no sentía ese vacío que reinaba luego de tener a alguna niña que pretendía retenerlo, la dulzura que emanaba Kagome era como el antídoto a ese veneno que llaman soledad, y Miroku, que nunca había sentido atracción siquiera por ninguna de sus ´´victimas´´, se había quedado prendado de Sango, la cual, podía golpearlo si la situación lo ameritaba, esa rebeldía lo había atrapado.

Una noche, Kagome se levanto para ir a beber un vaso de agua. Rondaba la media noche, y solamente se oía el tic-tac de un viejo reloj que estaba en el vestíbulo. Al entrar a la cocina, se encontró con la imagen de Inuyasha, el cual, con un vaso de licor marrón, miraba al vacío con los ojos inexpresivos. No parecía ese joven seguro de si mismo que mostraba todo el tiempo, lo rodeaba una atmósfera de abandono y despego que hizo a la estremecerse.

-Inuyasha?- le llamo dulce y suavemente.

Este la miro, y en sus ojos se reflejaron los destellos de las lágrimas que querían liberarse, y que estaba luchando por contener. Volvió la cara para que Kagome no lo viera, pero ella la tomo entre sus manos, y forzándolo a volverlo le dijo:

-te encuentras bien?-

-si, es solo que hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, y este estupido sentimentalismo mío no se cura…-dijo frotándose los ojos con fuerza.

Ella lo miro por unos momentos, luego, se dirigió al refrigerador, tomando un envase de helado, y se sentó al frente de Inuyasha, mirándolo.

La noche se volvió mas animada, ya que Kagome, con ese calor y esa ternura natural que emanaba, fue disipando los malos recuerdos que tenia.

El amanecer los encontró todavía en la cocina, hablando de cosas pasajeras, contando anécdotas y conociéndose.

-deberíamos ir a nuestros dormitorios, si Sango o Miroku nos descubren aquí….- dijo Kagome con una risita tonta, ya que había bebido un poco del licor que estaba tomando Inuyasha, pero como ella nunca tomaba, le afecto un poco.

- si tienes razón- respondió el con una sonrisa en los labios. Se imaginaba explicándole a Miroku que habían charlado toda la noche, y este con su cara de pícaro no creía una palabra.

Las habitaciones eran contiguas así que subieron juntos, despacio, en silencio. Y no era por miedo de despertar a nadie, sino que ese momento les pertenecía. No podían explicarlo pero no querían que nada ni nadie arruinara ese momento. Al llegar a las escaleras que conducían al ático, Kagome se volvió hacia Inuyasha, y señalando con el dedo como una niña le dijo:

aquí me quedo.

Si, yo voy aquí..- le dijo señalándole la puerta que tenían detrás.-bueno, que tengas buenas noches… o días- se corrigió divertido al ver como la luz del amanecer iluminada los ventanales.

Kagome abrió las cortinas, y la vista la deslumbro, con esos prados bañados de pequeñas gotas de rocío doradas, con un poco de neblina, logrando el efecto de un mundo fantástico. Rió por lo bajo al darse cuenta que se sentía como esas princesas que esperan a su amado perdido en el horizonte. Sintió la mirada de Inuyasha, y se sonrojo.

te veo en un rato- le dijo sonrojada, empezando a subir la escalera. Pero en ese momento, en el cual dirigió a Inuyasha una mirada para retener su imagen mientras no estuviera con el, fallo un escalón, y tambaleándose, logro sostenerse de Inuyasha, el cual rápidamente se había acercado a ayudarla. Como fue el segundo escalón en el que se tropezó, logro quedarse en el primero, sosteniéndose del cuello de Inuyasha. podían sentir los mutuos alientos en sus caras ya que habían quedado a escasos centímetros. Por un lado, Inuyasha estaba embriagado por el perfume de la chica, y ella estaba hipnotizada por esos ojos que brillaban hermosamente a la luz traviesa del amanecer. Sus rostros se acercaron un poco mas, y en susurro, mirando esos labios entreabiertos, Inuyasha dijo:

deberías tener mas cuidado.

Si…- respondió ella, pero al tratar de apoyarse por si sola se tambaleo, ya que se había lastimado el tobillo, pero con el contacto con Inuyasha no lo había notado.

La sentó suavemente en la escalera para revisarle la lesión, pero al tocarle este el pie, ella se estremeció. Malinterpretando, subió rápidamente y le trajo una manta, cubriéndola con cuidado, pues pensó que tenía frío

mejor?- le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

Si- respondió ella, y el miro como un mechón de su travieso cabello le cubría el rostro. Lo aparto delicadamente, pero al rozar la piel de su rostro, no se pudo contener, y poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, mirándola fijamente. En la semana que ellas habían estado ahí, nunca la había tocado.

La caricia de Inuyasha derritió el corazón de Kagome. Sus ojos la miraban con una ternura inigualable. "Como es posible que este tan prendado de ti?" pensó Inuyasha.

" En que momento te volviste tan importante para mi?"Pensó Kagome, pero luego su mente se quedo en blanco, ya que noto como Inuyasha se le acercaba lentamente, y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, esperando, con los labios entreabiertos…

En ese momento, un ruido procedente de una de las habitaciones cercanas los hizo separarse. Shesshoumaru apareció entonces, y observándolos, dijo en tono frió:

-tan temprano y en esas? Por favor! Veo que ustedes no tienen decencia!- le dijo enojado a Kagome, mirándola con desprecio.

Ella solo bajo su mirada, pero Inuyasha no podía dejar que Shesshoumaru la tratara así.

a ti que te pasa?- le dijo furioso- no tienes derecho de tratarla así. Solo se a lastimado un tobillo, y e venido a ayudarla, no tienes porque insinuar cosas que no son!

Mientes y lo sabes- le dijo Shesshoumaru venenosamente- los escuche subir. Ella es igual a esa amiguita suya, que paso toda la noche en la habitación de Miroku. deberías aprender a escoger mejor hermano.

Todo ocurrió en un instante. Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre Shesshoumaru para golpearlo, y este no se quedo atrás. En un momento toda la casa estaba despierta. Los huéspedes, con curiosidad, salieron a ver que pasaba, mientras, entre Miroku y otro joven separaban a los hermanos.

no eres mas que un bastardo, una mezcla, no se puede esperar mas de ti- decía Shesshoumaru con odio

Inuyasha trato de responder al insulto pero en ese momento sonó la voz potente de la anciana Kaede, que había apareció por el rellano y miraba muy seriamente a los chicos. Aunque estuviera con su camisón de dormir, imponía su presencia.

-que sucede aquí? Que son estas demostraciones?

- no sucede nada abuela- le respondió Shesshoumaru entre dientes- solo me despedía de Inuyasha. Me alegro de no estar aquí cuando las cosas se pongan mal. Hasta luego Inuyasha, Que disfrutes tu juguete nuevo.

Y diciendo esto se perdió en las escaleras.

Kagome miraba hacia el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras que se apoyaba en Sango, la cual se le había acercado para consolarla.

-Aquí no hay nada que ver, lárguense- dijo entre dientes Inuyasha, mirando a los curiosos que cuchicheaban con descaro, luego se acerco a Kagome y le dijo: quieres que te ayude a subir?

Ella lo miro y asintió suavemente. Rodeo su cuello con los brazos, y dejo que Inuyasha la levantara. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, y para que no lo notaran, lo oculto en su hombro.

-abuela, podrías venir a revisarla?- le dijo Inuyasha mientras subía las escaleras, con Miroku y Sango detrás.

-solo es una torcedura, sanara en unos días, pero no debes guardar reposo.- le comento Kaede, varios minutos después.

-si- dijo quedamente, con los ojos bajos- señora Kaede, por favor discúlpeme, no quería que pasara esto….

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente por su rostro, mientras Sango trataba inútilmente de consolarla. Había faltado poco para que se abalanzara sobre Shesshoumaru, si no hubiera sido porque Miroku la detuvo, estaba segura de que le hubiera dado su merecido, no le importaba que le llevara casi una cabeza de más.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Kaede con el tono maternal y amable que utilizaba siempre- todo fue culpa de estos dos cabezas huecas- dijo señalando a Inuyasha.

- pero…- Inuyasha se detuvo al ver la mirada severa que la anciana tenia

-Inuyasha, me ayudarías a traerle el desayuno a las chicas? Tu también Miroku.

- si, claro…- contestaron los dos desconcertados.

Una vez en la cocina, la anciana los enfrento.

se puede saber que tienen ustedes en el cerebro? Como se te ocurre meter a esa chica toda la noche en tu habitación?- dijo Kaede casi gritando, y dirigiéndose a Miroku.

-pero Kaede, no hicimos nada malo…

Me importa un comino lo que hicieran, no se dan cuenta de que esas chicas no son de la clase que ustedes frecuentan? Por Dios! Y que pensabas tu al montar ese espectáculo? Suponiendo que es verdad que solo ayudabas a Kagome, lo cual es curioso, no la oi cuando se cayo.

Inuyasha se sonrojo, pero respondió con voz firme:

abuela, no fue lo que pareció. Lo admito, me gusta esa chica, pero no íbamos a hacer nada. Solo charlábamos, y cuando subíamos a nuestras habitaciones, ella tropezó, saber lo torpe que es….

Claro! Charlaban a las 2 de la madrugada, por favor Inuyasha!

Es cierto, ella no es de esas abuela, tú lo dijiste, tiene algo especial…

ELLA NO ES KIKYO INUYASHA!

Fue un golpe bajo. Miro a su abuela, que lo miraba con enojo, y a Miroku, que se quedo sin palabras ante ese inesperado argumento, y apenas moviendo los labios respondió:

ya se que no es Kikyo, tal vez eso es lo que te molesta.

Desaparezcan de mi vista.- les dijo Kaede.


	3. Confesiones

HOLA A TODOS! COMO ESTAN? ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD NO HABIA TENIDO ACEPTACION EN OTRO LUGAR, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, LES CUENTO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO FIC TENDRA UNAS ESCENAS FUERTES ASI QUE LES AVISARE CUANDO PASE OK? ESPERO SUS REVEWS, SE CUIDAN BYE!

P.S: este cap tiene partes suvidas de tono, les estoy avisando... n.n

Chii Tomoyo

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de dormir un rato, y de que se le paso el enojo, no solo con Shesshoumaru, sino también con su abuela, Inuyasha se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome. Toco suavemente la puerta, y al no haber respuesta, la empujo lentamente. Ella estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración relajada, y su rostro reflejaba como había llorado.

Lentamente, se acerco a ella, y ese sentimiento tan difícil de explicar que sentimos al estar cerca de un ser especial se apodero de el. Esos labios entreabiertos, que rogaban que los besaran, esa expresión relajada, con una leve sonrisa, la hacia ver como esas princesas de los cuentos de hadas que esperan bajo un conjuro que su príncipe azul, con un dulce beso, las despierte, e Inuyasha tuvo que recurrir a su fuerza de voluntad para no aprovecharse de la situación. Le acaricio suavemente el rostro, maravillado por la belleza que mostraba esa sencillez que ella tenía, y en ese momento ella se movió, perdida en sus sueños, y suspirando murmuro:

-Inuyasha…- y sonrió.

Fue una sorpresa para el. No podía creer que esa chica que le había robado el sueño, soñara con el, y sonrió. Suavemente, se levanto, y luego de arroparla, salio del cuarto, para bajar a desayunar. Al pasar por la habitación de Miroku, decidió hablar con el, ya que estaba muy emocionado, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, oyó voces, y al escuchar mas atentamente, se dio cuenta que era Sango.

como puede ser posible? Todavía no lo entiendo Miroku, es que ese Shesshoumaru es un monstruo, y la pobre Kagome, con todo lo que a sufrido, la traje aquí para que olvidara todo y tuviera paz, y mira, no a dejado de llorar en toda la mañana, me a costado mucho hacer que se durmiera. Insinuar semejante cosa, es ilógico! Ella jamás haría eso, no después de… bueno, ella no lo haría.

Cálmate Sango, que no llegaras a nada alterándote. Mira Shesshoumaru se fue de viaje con su prometida, y no volverán hasta dentro de tres meses….

Seque hay alguna mujer que pueda soportar a ese… ese hombre? Que, es sorda y ciega?

Cálmate, ven y siéntate, hablemos de otra cosa… no me gusta que tu hermoso rostro este así…- le dijo sedosamente Miroku a Sango, e Inuyasha supo que era momento de irse, ya que su amigo estaba expandiendo sus encantos.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con su abuela, lo cual hizo que se detuviera en seco. Podía ser anciana y todo, pero el respeto que le tenia rayaba en el miedo, era capaz de golpearlo si lo alcanzaba, si estaba molesta. Estaba sentada con los ojos perdidos en el vació de sus pensamientos, con una taza de cocoa en una mano, y al entrar Inuyasha, ella levanto la vista. Le sonrió y le señalo una silla. Con precaución, se sentó frente a ella. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, y con voz cansada le dijo:

Inuyasha, discúlpame no debí hablarte así.

no te preocupes…

no, fui grosera, y te juzgue mal,y no tenia razón. Se que no harías nada para lastimar a esa chica, no eres así, pero es que no quiero que te ilusiones, ella se va a ir….

Lo se abuela, yo también lo he pensado, pero por mas que quiero, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella; tiene algo que me fascina, no se como explicarlo… y no es el hecho de que se parezca a Kikyo- agrego en tono de reproche.

Lo se, lo se… - lo miro y de repente suspiro:- has crecido Inuyasha.

Diciendo esto se levanto, y le preparo algo para comer. Comieron en silencio, y luego de un rato, Kaede le dijo, poniéndole una bandeja en las manos:

deberías llevarle algo de comer a Kagome, ya debe estar despierta, y Sango no puede, esta muy ocupada…

Inuyasha se sorprendió, pero esta guiñándole el ojo le dijo:

no se, puede que ellas encuentren un motivo para quedarse, no?

Agradeciendo silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kagome. Ya estaba despierta. Lo miro sin inmutarse cuando este entro, y le dejo la bandeja con la comida a la par de la cama. No la miro a los ojos. Al volverse para salir de la habitación, oyó como suavemente ella lo llamaba.

-Inuyasha, estas enfadado conmigo?

-claro que no, porque lo piensas?

-no se, perdona.

-deja de disculparte, no tienes porque.

- me iré esta tarde, Inuyasha….

Inuyasha se quedo Inmóvil, tratando de asimilar las últimas palabras de Kagome. Luego, la miro sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

pero porque?

No creo que sea buena idea el seguir aquí… e causado muchos problemas…

No digas tonterías!- le dijo con enojo.

perdóname Inuyasha, pero de todas formas debo volver a la vida que deje suspendida en la ciudad. Quiero darte algo.

Se levanto y se dirigió a su bolso. De el saco una pequeña medalla, en la cual, estaba grabado su nombre, se acerco y la puso en su cuello, posando sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha.

cierra los ojos y pide un deseo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Aunque lo pida con todas mis fuerzas no se va a cumplir- le respondió mirándola fijamente también. Ella sonrió, y el cerro los ojos, deseando que ella no se fuera nunca.

Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, le dijo al oído mientras que lo abrazaba:

siempre estaré contigo. Gracias por todo.

Sintió como los brazos de la chica se separaban de el, y la tomo con fuerza por la cintura, y la abrazo como nunca a nadie en su vida. Sentía que una parte de el se iría con ella, y no le gustaba tener que vivir con otro vació mas.

no te vayas, quédate conmigo- le rogó con voz ahogada. Ella lo miro con expresión desolada, y el supo que era igual de difícil para ella. Miro sus labios, esos que tantas veces estuvo a punto de probar, y no pudo contenerse. Quería tener por lo menos un recuerdo de ella. Suavemente le beso los labios. Primero fue un roce, una caricia. Ella no puso resistencia, ya que no podía tenerlo a el, por lo menos se llevaría eso. Luego el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado. Era un beso impregnado de cariño, ese que se había desarrollado en ese tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para llamarlo amor. Cuanto duro, nadie lo supo, ya que el tiempo dejo de existir en ese momento. Luego, suavemente, juntaron sus rostros en silencio, frente con frente.

quédate por lo menos esta noche, es la fiesta de mi prima, ella llegara hoy, es su cumpleaños, por favor.

Inuyasha….- susurro ella débilmente.

Por favor, solo una noche mas….

De acuerdo…

Vamos, salgamos de aquí, caminemos un rato- le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la puerta.

El aire fresco de la mañana era un alivio. Caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron al borde de un riachuelo el cual provenía de las montañas. Los árboles que los rodeaban estaban manchados de florecillas rojas, que caían suavemente al agua. Se sentaron entre las raíces de uno, y luego de contemplar el paisaje, Inuyasha tomo el rostro de Kagome entre sus brazos para besarla de nuevo. Era como una droga, sentía que ya no podría dejar de besarla nunca. El ambiente romántico, la disposición de ella, y la experiencia que tenia, hicieron que inconcientemente Inuyasha metiera su mano bajo la blusa de ella, para acariciarle el pecho. En ese momento ella se separo, mirándolo horrorizada.

-como te atreves….- y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir una palabra, recibió una sonora cachetada. Ella salio corriendo, y a mitad del prado la logro alcanzar.

- Kagome, discúlpame, no fue mi intención…

- suéltame, déjame, no me toques, no quiero, no otra vez!- gritaba desesperada Kagome, con los ojos perdidos del miedo.

- Kagome, mírame, soy yo, que te sucede?

Ella lo miro de repente, reparando en el hecho de que era el quien estaba ahí. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, arrojándose a su cuello.

lo siento, no fue mi intención, perdóname… - le susurraba suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello

fue horrible Inuyasha, fue horrible- le decía ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

Le tomo un rato calmarse, luego, apoyada en el pecho de Inuyasha, escucho que este le decía:

que te sucedió Kagome?

En ese momento, ella decidió que era hora de contarle a alguien la verdadera historia de su vida…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol brillaba alegremente en la plenitud de esos últimos días de verano, pero Kagome sentía como si el invierno se hubiera alojado en su piel, y los brazos de Inuyasha fueran un abrigo del que no quería desprenderse. Encontró coraje en ese suave respirar del chico, como si fuera una película, los recuerdo fluyeron con orden acompasado….

como detesto mi trabajo. No sabes que tortura, Sango- le decía Kagome por teléfono- gracias a Kami, mis vacaciones empiezan este fin de semana.

Señorita Higurashi, el señor Naraku la espera en su oficina- le dijo Kagura, la secretaria de Naraku, el jefe de la compañía dedicada al control de las Contabilidades de empresas más pequeñas. Kagome tenía un puesto de contadora, en lo cual era muy buena, por lo que le extraño que la llamara. Solo llamaba a una persona por algo malo.

Debo irme Sango, hablamos luego- dijo quedamente colgando el auricular, y siguiendo a Kagura.

No le gustaba esa mujer. Esos ojos rojos con mirada perversa se regocijaban al encaminarse a la oficina gerencial.

En silencio, golpeo la puerta, y oyó como la voz inquietante de ese hombre le dijo que pasara. Era una habitación oscura, con un escritorio y silla giratoria negros. Sus ojos malvados la miraban detrás de sus manos juntas. Con un dejo de malicia le indico en asiento que tenia enfrente, invitándola a sentarse. Ella no le tenía confianza, ya que su disimulado interés se había convertido en acoso abierto, pero solo Kagura y ella eran las únicas mujeres que trabajaban en esa compañía, así que no había nadie a quien comentárselo sin perder el empleo. Podía odiarlo, pero era preferible a morirse de hambre.

señorita Higurashi ,hemos tenido una pequeña situación, por lo que le tengo que pedirle que se quede esta noche trabajando. Se que es inesperado, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Una pequeña curva se dibujo en sus labios, indicándole a Kagome que eso no seria buena idea.

lo lamento mucho señor Naraku, pero eso no será posible, tengo un compromiso.

En serio, ya son muchos compromisos, señorita, me temo que tendré que despedirla.- le respondió con tono frío

Pero…

Pero nada, espero que desocupe su escritorio al terminar su turno. Quisiera que pase luego aquí para entregarle su carta de despido, así como sus liquidaciones.

Ella se quedo clavada en el suelo, cosas como "carta de despido" y "liquidaciones" rondaban por su cabeza. Como era posible que se quedara sin empleo? Lo miro atónita, era una broma sin duda. Se quería deshacer de ella porque no había querido corresponder sus insinuaciones.

por favor vuelva a lo que queda de su trabajo, estoy esperando ese informe de gastos, y las proyecciones de ventas de la compañía de Kyoto, así que espero tenerlo hoy, si sabe de alguien que pueda ocupar su puesto inmediatamente, me avisa.

Se estaba burlando de ella en la cara! Pues bien, pensó Kagome, no le daré el gusto.

esta bien señor Naraku, tendrá ese informe y los estados de cuenta, los balances y la proyección antes de que me vaya- dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, y luego, mirándolo sobre su hombro añadió con desprecio- y no conozco a nadie que pueda hacer mi trabajo, ese problema se lo dejo a usted.

Al llegar a la seguridad de su cubículo, se sentó a llorar. Como era posible? No tenia sentido. Pero no le daría el gusto, terminaría con su trabajo y se iría con toda la dignidad que pudiera.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche, Kagome termino las proyecciones. No debían hacerse hasta fin de mes, pero le dejaría eso y más hecho.

Lentamente, casi con miedo, se dirigió al despacho de Naraku. Todo estaba en silencio, ya que el ultimo de sus ahora excompañeros había salido casi tres horas antes.

Golpeo la puerta, y entro. El despacho, igual de oscuro que unas horas antes, tenia un aspecto intimidatorio. Naraku estaba bebiendo una copa de licor, mirando por la ventana. Kagome se acerco al escritorio y le dejo los papeles encima. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Naraku se había dirigido a la puerta. Era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se tramaba, ya que solo oyó el pequeño ruido que hizo la puerta al ser trancada. Su corazón se acelero. Aunque no quería creerlo, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Miro a ese hombre de aspecto despiadado que se acercaba a ella, con una mirada de demencia.

Señor Naraku, que hace? Debo ir a recoger mis cosas, por favor, podría darme mis doc…

Cállate mujer- le dijo este entonces. Por el tono de su voz y su forma de andar, se podía notar que estaba ebrio.

Abra la puerta por favor…- le rogó ella, pero en ese momento, el la tomo de los hombros y la arrojo a un amplio sofá que había ahí, para luego arrojársele encima.

NO! DÉJEME! QUE HACE, NO SE ATREVA!

Este se levanto un poco y la golpeo en la cara, diciéndole amenazadoramente:

Si no te callas, será peor para ti.

Luego volvió a manosearla, tocando sus pechos mientras ella sentía como la dureza de su intimidad la golpeaba en el estomago. El tenerlo encima de ella, le era imposible moverse. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras ese desgraciado le quitaba la ropa interior, mientras que le sujetaba las manos. Alargo su mano y tomo de la gaveta de una veladora que estaba junto al sofá una pequeña soga, la cual estaba oculta debajo de unos papeles. Le amarro las manos y con un hábil movimiento, la despojo de la falda. Sus manos subían como grotescas arañas por su estomago, hasta llegar a los botones de su blusa, y con un tirón, la despojo de ella también.

Ahí se encontraba ella: vestida solamente con su sostén de encaje, amarrada, sola, a punto de ser violada por ese hombre que no tenía reparos en golpearla, deseando que alguien lo detuviera.

voy a hacer lo que tanto e deseado- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo, y se lo ato en la boca a Kagome, se desprendió del pantalón y la ropa interior, y sin mayores ceremonias la penetro.

El pañuelo ahogo el grito que ella produjo. Podía sentir como la lastimaba al forzar la entrada de su miembro en su femineidad. Aunque ya no fuera virgen, esa repentina invasión había logrado lastimarla mucho. Lloraba y se removía desesperadamente, tratando de safarse de ese hombre, pero este la volvió a golpear, mientras daba furiosas embestidas, con las cuales Kagome sentía como si se desgarrara. Llego el momento, sin embargo, en el que ella dejo de sentir. Fue como si de repente estuviera dormida, todo le parecía irreal, y se dejo llevar. Naraku aprovecho esa repentina debilidad, para volverla y profundizar sus embestidas. Cuando hubo llegado al clímax, y luego de violarla tres veces más, se dio por satisfecho. Kagome tenía un moretón bajo el ojo izquierdo, y le sangraba un labio, aparte de su femineidad, y tenia varios golpes en el cuerpo. El se vistió, la libero y le dijo:

sal de aquí, ya no me sirves. Aquí tienes tu dinero- le dijo arrojándole el cheque de su liquidación- a sido un placer hacer negocios contigo. Y luego, se marcho.

Paso largo tiempo antes de que ella pudiera moverse. No solo habían herido su cuerpo, su alma y su espíritu estaban mutilados. Llamo a su amigo Hoyo pasa que la recogiera, y la llevara a su casa pero el advirtió inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien, y la llevo al hospital. Ella les mintió a los doctores, diciéndoles que solo era una gripe,la cual le había producido un mareo, y se había caido. No sabia exactamente porque, y se lo había callado, hasta este momento.

lo que mas me duele- le dijo a Inuyasha con la voz cargada de lagrimas- es que gracias a ese desgraciado, me da terror que alguien se me acerque.

Tranquila, ya paso, no te angusties… - le dijo Inuyasha, controlándose difícilmente. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo tan bajo. Era un hombre bueno, que le enfurecía que otros no lo fueran.

Le tomo el rostro suavemente y le beso los labios con ternura, los sentía salados por las lagrimas, pero deposito en ellos todo el sentimiento que pudo, tratando de hacerla ver que el jamás haría eso. Ella lo entendió, y no opuso resistencia, sintiendo la tranquilidad de saber que ese hombre no la forzaría a nada que no quisiera hacer. Luego se separaron, para abrazarse nuevamente.

es mejor que regresemos, pronto llegara mi prima, y debemos estar listos para la fiesta.

Si-respondió ella suavemente, y se dirigieron a la cabaña, en silencio, a mitad de la tarde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. A la luz de la luna nueva

Bueno, aqui estoy yo con mi conti... debo advertirles que tendra escenas muy fuertes, asi que no quiero reclamos, ya lo adverti, ok?

gracias a todos los que me han apoyado en todo, espero su apoyo hasta el final, ok?

la cancion que utilize es de Sarah Mcclachan, se titula "Angel"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los preparativos para la fiesta fueron espectaculares. La sala de estar estaba con un aire alegre, con sus cintas de colores y sus adornos. El pastel, en el que la abuela Kaede había trabajado todo el día estaba listo y en la mesa, que estaba al final del salón.

La chica llego a eso del atardecer. Era hermosa, no mayor de los 16, con el cabello plateado también, y una mirada perdida, de ojos negros. Venia acompañada de un joven, de cabellos azabache, cara pecosa y cabello recogido en una coleta.

-Kana! Que bueno que estas aquí! A pasado tanto tiempo….- le dijo Kaede abrazándola. Ella respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Luego miro a Inuyasha, y dijo con esa voz acompasada de la caracterizaba:

- este es mi novio Kohaku. Esta es mi familia, excepto ellas, no se quien demonios serán.- agrego al ver a kagome y a Sango descender, atrayendo la mirada de los chicos.

Se veían espectaculares. Sango, con un vestido vaporoso color rosa, su cabello recogido por unas pequeñas horquillas a los lados de la cabeza, labial pálido y ojos vivaces, descendía a la par de Kagome, que con un vestido blanco que le llegaba a media pantorrilla, unos pendientes blancos largos que se mezclaban con su cabello azabache, y una mirada de felicidad contradictoria a la de unas horas atrás.

Inuyasha tomo su mano, y con los ojos relampagueantes de deseo por esa chica, le dijo a l oído:

no sabes lo preciosa que te ves.

Gracias- susurro ella con sonrojo.

En ese momento, una melodía lenta que sonaba el la vieja consola llamo su atención. Era una melodía antigua de esas que se calan en la mente sin mirar a quien. Inuyasha alargo su mano, y con la mirada fija en la de ella le susurro:

bailamos?

Lentamente, ella estiro su mano, y el contacto de los dedos de Inuyasha hizo que sintiera escalofríos. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de el, mientras que los brazos de el rodearon su cintura. Era un gran bailador. Sus rostros se juntaron, y moviéndose lentamente, danzaron en el pasillo, lejos de las miradas de todos. Sango los miraba ilusionada. No solo era el echo de que Kagome tuviera esa felicidad en el rostro que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo, sino que la escena parecia sacada de una historia de amor. Miroku la mirada dulcemente, y luego, abrazandola, comenzo a danzar con ella.

La letra, suavemente cantada por la voz de una mujer, susurraba….

_I will remember you (te recordaré)_

_Will you remember me?( me recordaras tu a mi?)_

_No let your life pass you by (no dejes que se te vaya la vida)_

_Weep not for memories ( abandonado a los recuerdos)_

_Kagome abrio apoyo su frente en la de el. La recordaria cuando se fuera? Le diria a alguien alguna vez que había conocido a una chica timida una tarde de verano en las escaleras de la casa, cuando esta casi rueda por las escaleras? _

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep (estoy tan cansada, pero no puedo dormir)  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep (estoy al borde de algo mas profundo aun)_

_It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word (es gracioso como sentimos tanto, sin una sola palabra)_

_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard (estamos gritando, pero no nos podemos oir)  
_

_Inuyasha entreabrio los ojos, y pudo ver como Kagome sonreia, era tan bella. No tenia palabras para expresar lo que sentia, lo que le doleria que ella se fuera. Se había encariñado, se le había echo costumbre su perfume, su sonrisa, esos ojos de niña asustada, y ahora encima de todo, extrañaria sus besos…Como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento, la cancion expreso lo que sus labios no pudieron._

_  
but I will remember you(pero te recordare)  
will you remember me? (me recordaras tu a mi?)  
don't let your life pass you by (no dejes que se te vaya la vida)  
weep not for the memories (abandonado a los recuerdos)  
_

_Kagome recordo como se sentia antes de conocer a Inuyasha. Las marcas de las mutilaciones con navajas que utilizaba ella para descargar sus sentimientos que la ahogaban, la vez que intento suicidarse por sobredosis de somniferos, las interminables noches de llorar hasta quedarse dormida, para luego despertar con el mismo sentimiento… todo había quedado atrás al llegar a esa pequeña posada, donde por primera vez supo lo que era una familia y un hogar, donde, en los brazoz de Inuyasha, sentia que no importaba el resto del mundo, y en su corazon, sabia que se estaba enamorando, y que cuando se fuera, le doleria mas que todo lo que había sufrido antes junto. _

_  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose(me da miedo amarte, pero me das miedo el perder)  
clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose(regresando a un pasado que no me dejaba escoger)  
once there was a darkness, deep and endless night (hubo una oscura, profunda e interminable noche)  
you gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light(me diste todo lo que tenias, me diste la luz)  
_

_En ese momento, ella abrio los ojos, y descubrio en como los ojos de Inuyasha la miraban con tristeza. En la expresión de su rostro, el cual siempre tuvo un gesto de arrogancia, se podía ver que no queria que se fuera._

_Ella abrio los ojos, e Inuyasha pudo ver como un velo de lagrimas los cubria. Si ella estaba pensando lo mismo que el, estaba sufriendo igual._

_  
And I will remember you (y yo te recordare)_

_will you remember me? (me recordaras tu a mi?)  
don't let your life pass you by no dejes que se te vaya la vida)  
weep not for the memories…(abandonado a tus recuerdos) …_

_Inuyasha se detuvo en ese momento, y sin importarle quien los pudiera ver, la beso con toda la ternura que podía tener, la dejo sin aliento ese repentino pero grato impulso. Luego la abrazo, le susurro al oido, sensualmente:_

_vamonos de aquí._

_Ella lo miro, asintio, y los dos se escabulleron en la noche._

La luna reflejaba sus destellos en el plateado cabello de Inuyasha, mientras este, adelante de Kagome, la guiaba a algún misterioso lugar. No sabia porque, pero presentía que seria una revelación fantástica, que la dejaría sin aliento.

-bien- dijo Inuyasha volviéndose a ella- quiero que cierres los ojos.

-que?- le pregunto ella preocupada.

-es una sorpresa, por favor.

-esta bien- dijo cerrando los ojos. Pudo sentir como Inuyasha la tomaba en sus brazos, para que no se cayera, y comenzaron a adentrarse un poco más. De repente, sintió una brisa fría, y a Inuyasha cerca de su oído susurrándole:

- ya puedes abrirlos.

Fue el mejor espectáculo que nunca se hubiera visto. Estaban en un peñasco, en el cual, la luna, en su inmensidad, se cortaba por un árbol, en el cual, una pequeña casita se sostenía en su copa. Subieron, y esta estaba intacta, como si se mantuviera todavía en uso.

Inuyasha pareció leerle el pensamiento, ya que le comento que en esa casa, Miroku y el pasaban noches muy divertidas de niños, y que todavía, de vez en cuando, solían quedarse ahí.

Se separo de ella para encender unas pequeñas velas que estaban esparcidas por toda la casa, lo cual le dio un toque muy íntimo. Kagome se asomo por la ventana, para apreciar la luna, e Inuyasha pudo estudiarla a su antojo. Ella sabia que el la estaba mirando, pero no le importo. Luego, sintió como los brazos de el rodearon su cintura, y como el se hundía en su cabello. Cerró los ojos, suspirando de placer, las caricias de ese hombre podían hacer lo que otros en el pasado no pudieron: hacerla desearlo dentro. Recordaba su primera vez. Era casi una niña, no tenía más de 15, pero Hukuki era el chico más popular del colegio, el más guapo, y el más atrevido. El estaba en último año cuando Invito a Kagome a salir. La invito al baile de graduación, y luego, a la fiesta, la cual era en un hotel muy elegante, y en el cual el había rentado una habitación. Tal vez fuera por los nervios, o porque el era muy impaciente, no duro mas de una media hora todo el acto. No esperó a que ella estuviera excitada, casi de inmediato la penetro, dejándola sin aliento del dolor. Nadie le había explicado el proceso, y el le había asegurado que le gustaría. Luego le dijo que era normal que le doliera, y que ella era genial, pero el no creía en las relaciones, dejándola sola. Tiempo depuse se entero de que lo había matado una prostituta, a la cual había intentado golpear al no hacer lo que el quería.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, en el medio del paraíso, con un hombre maravilloso que la hacia sentir la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, y sin poder darle nada a cambio de esa dicha. Los labios de Inuyasha besaron lenta y tiernamente su cuello, y ella se apoyo en el, gozando estas caricias. Más, cuando Inuyasha la volvió para besarla en los labios, ella volvió la cara. Eso lo dejo desconcertado.

que te sucede?

Inuyasha, no puedo… no tienes… no te puedo hacer esto.

Hacer que?

No entiendes? No puedo dejar que te involucres conmigo, no pude evitar que abusaran de mi, estoy sucia…

Escúchame bien- le dijo con dureza mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos, para que lo mirara- no estas sucia, eres la mujer mas pura que e conocido en mi vida, no dejes que nadie, absolutamente nadie, te haga pensar lo contrario, si?. Prométemelo.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, y supo que era honesto. Por toda respuesta, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El la abrazo con fuerza, luego la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a una esquina que estaba cubierta de cojines, y la deposito suavemente. Apoyo su peso en ella, mientras que sus bocas se exploraban con avidez. Las manos de ella tenian vida propia. recorrieron toda la espalda de Inuyasha, clavandole las uñas cuando el encontraba algun punto sensible en ella.

Fue bajando poco a poco por su cuello, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, aparto los tirantes del vestido, llevandose la grata sorpresa de que ella no llevaba sujetador. Le dedico tributo a cada uno de sus pechos con su boca, volviendola loca de placer. Siguió bajando por su vientre, hasta que se encontro con unas marcas de cortaduras, que aunque fueran solo cicatrices, lo impresionaron. La miro a los ojos, y vio que ella estaba avergonzada. Le miro el cuerpo detenidamente: un monton de pequeñas lineas blancas brillaban en su piel a la luz de las velas, e Inuyasha entendio que ella se cortaba. En ese momento ella se movio incomoda por la mirada de el, lo que hizo que este sonriera tranquilizadoramente, y le besara el vientre bajo, lo que causo un espasmo de placer en ella. Luego le quito las bragas, dejandola totalmente desnuda. Ella estaba jadeante, nunca había sentido nada así, miro a Inuyasha, que todavía tenia su ropa, y se sintio atrevida, seductora y sensual. Se coloco de rodillas, y estiro sus manos, hasta alcanzar su camisa. El abdomen de el se revelo en un espasmo, así que el tambien era sensible. Le beso el cuello, pasandole la lengua detrás de la oreja, y este gimio. Respondia correctamente, ya que esto hacia que Kagome quisiera darle mas. Poco a poco, empezo a hacerle un camino de besos hasta el cinturón, una vez ahí, pudo sentir la fuerza de su excitación. El la ayudo a quitarle el pantalón con la ropa interior, y permanecieron juntos, acariciandose. Inuyasha era un experto en darle placer a las mujeres, así que la invito a cerrar los ojos, y descendió hasta su entrepierna. En el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la femineidad de esta, se humedecio. Empezo a jugar con ella, frotandola suavemente con los dedos, deleitandose de los gemidos de placer de ella, mientras que el se excitaba mas de verla ahí, recostada y necesitada de el. Bajo su rostro y se hundio en su humedad. Su lengua juguetona hacia que Kagome perdiera el control por momentos, todo era tan exquisito que por un momento penso que estaba soñando. La hizo venirse dos veces de esa manera, luego ella, traviesa, decidio devolverle el favor. Para Inuyasha fue lo mas extraordinario que le habian hecho hasta ahora. Su boca humeda, caliente, era todo un altar para el. Estaba loco de placer, lo unico que queria era estar dentro de ella, así que la recosto nuevamente, y besandola, la penetro suavemente. Pudo sentir como ella se estremecia, y trato de retirarse, pero ella lo detuvo, mostrandole que podía seguir. Empezo con envestidas suaves, pero al sentir como ella se movia, tomo confianza y empezo a moverse mas rapido. El sudor les corria por todo el cuerpo, y al llegar al climax, ella grito el nombre de el, y el la tomo en sus brazos, para ponerla encima de su rostro, y acariciandole suavemente el cabello le pregunto:

te hice daño?

No, has estado fantastico. A sido mi mejor final, el mejor de todos.

El mio tambien – le confeso el, para luego besarla y arrecostarse, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo.

El sol ya estaba muy alto entonces.


	5. Entre canciones y desprecios

Kagome desperto de golpe. Tenia una extraña sensación de letargo, y por un momento se asusto al verse desnuda, cubierta solamente por una manta roja, recostada en el pecho de un hombre que la sujetaba por los hombros. Trato de levantarse, pero el hombre la abrazo con fuerza, y le dijo con voz soñolienta:

-no huyas, quedate un rato mas así, me gusta sentirte cerca- y lego se quedo dormido de nuevo.

Kagome lo miro y sonrio, recordando la noche agitada que habian tenido. Le aparto un mechon de la cara, para poderlo observar bien. ¿ que haria cuando se fuera, si su corazon le decia a gritos que lo iba a extrañar como a nadie?

Acaricio su rostro, y al hacerlo, el se acomodo en su pecho, recordandole a un niño pequeño que se aferra a su madre. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado.

Las horas pasaron, e Inuyasha desperto, reanudando las caricias que volvian loca a Kagome. El sabia que ella se iria de todas maneras, lo había visto en sus ojos al despertarse, pero no valia la pena pensar en ello, no todavía.

Era alrededor del medio día cuando volvieron a la casa. Al parecer, la fiesta había terminado muy tarde, y todos dormian todavía. Subieron lentamente, tomados de la mano, hasta sus habitaciones, y cuando pasaban frente a la habitación de Miroku, pudieron oir suspiros, y pequeños gemidos que surgian de la habitación. Parecia que no solo ellos habian estado ocupados. Ambos se miraron, y el deseo aparecio nuevamente en sus ojos, así que decidieron ir a la habitación de Kagome, la cual era la mas apartada al estar esta en el atico. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, una voz que provenia de la oscuridad los asusto.

así que esa era la razon por la cual desapareciste, primo- dijo Kana emergiendo de las sombras como un fantasma- se la han pasado bien?

Que haces aquí Kana?

Parece que no solo ustedes se han estado divirtiendo- dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación de Miroku –no han parado en toda la noche.

Este comentario fue recibido con un silencio muy incomodo, para luego ser interrumpido por Kana, que le dijo a Inuyasha:

espero que tengas una buena excusa, porque la abuela esta que se sube por las paredes porque no los encontraba, ya la conoces, solo queria avisarte.- y diciendo esto, desaparecio por el vestíbulo.

Aun desconcertados, siguieron su camino hacia la habitación, y una vez ahí se acomodaron en un comodo sofa, a conversar un rato, entre besos y abrazos. Kagome encendio un pequeño radio que tenia, y la musica inundo el lugar con un acorde de notas suaves de un violin..

Kagome cerro los ojos, y se acomodo en un abrazo de Inuyasha. Era mas que reconfortante sentir su fuerza.

A media tarde, la anciana los llamo para que tomaran un refrigerio con el resto de los huéspedes. Aunque no veia con buenos ojos la escapada de los jóvenes, y parecia mirarlos severamente cuando se tomaban de la mano, no hizo preguntas, y hasta rio con Kagome un rato. Sango la aparto del grupo, y le dijo que debian regresar a la ciudad. Aunque le encantaba estar ahí, el dinero se le había agotado, y era tiempo de regresar a su vida real.

Kagome solo pudo asentir, y luego de unos minutos, las dos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y lentamente, sacaron las maletas para hacer su equipaje, mientras que Sango, con todo el valor que no tenia, la animaba a que fuera fuerte, y que se consolara con el hecho de que, por lo menos, había encontrado un hombre que la queria, y que pudo disfrutarlo.

Kagome volvio a asentir, y entro a su habitación, y coloco su maleta en la cama. No queria estar sola con sus pensamientos, así que encendio nuevamente el radio, y la cancion que escuchaba mientras ponia todo en orden, la hizo entristecer.

_**Dejame dormir, porque cuando duermo**_

_**Siento que estas aquí, que eres mío**_

**_Y todos mis miedos quedan atrás…._**

Respiro hondo. Debia ser fuerte, por el bien de ella y de Inuyasha. De nada servia desmoronarse. Los dos sabian en que se estaban metiendo, y las consecuencias. En el pasillo, Inuyasha estaba recostado a la pared. Deseaba que ese sueño no se acabara, deseaba con cada parte de su ser que Kagome no se fuera, lo había transformado, el era un hombre nuevo gracias a ella

**_Y floto en el aire_**

_**Mientras la noche empieza a arrullar**_

_**así que dejame cerrar mis ojos**_

Y, al mismo tiempo, los dos cerraron los ojos, recordando la sensación maravillosa que tuvieron al estar juntos, piel con piel, deborandose a besos….

**_Y dormir, pero con la oportunidad de soñar_**

_**Con tu rostro poder tocar, besar,**_

_**Pero solo en los sueños lo podre hacer**_

_**así que deja la luna brillar suavemente**_

_**Al amanecer, que me encanta verla**_

_**Tal vez cuando el sueñe, sueñe conmigo**_

No pudo aguantarlo mas. Metio toda la ropa como pudo, y salio deprisa, topandose de frente con Inuyasha, que la miro seriamente, para luego decender hasta su boca, y besarla.

**_Creo que las nubes le susurran _**

_**A la estrella de la tarde**_

_**Y me dice que el amor esta**_

_**A un sueño de distancia…**_

El auto avanzo rapidamente por la calle que conducia a la ciudad, al parecer, Sango queria dejar el dolor atrás tambien, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Kagome penso que tal vez, todo había valido la pena. En la puerta de la posada, la mirada dorada de Inuyasha seguia al automóvil, viendo como lo mejor de su vida hasta ahora se iba con el.

**_Si que deja a la luna brillar suavemente_**

_**Al amanecer, que me encanta verla**_

_**Y tal vez cuando el sueñe, sueñe conmigo….**_

Kagome estaba literalmente doblada en dos sobre el inodoro. Las nauseas era incontrolables, la hacian sentirse realmente mal. Sango había estado con ella desde que habian regresado, porque Kagome se mostraba muy deprimida, pero ahora podía decir que estaba aterrada.

Kagome, debemos llevarte al hospital, tu no estas bien..

Estoy bien Sango, no te preocupes… deberias volver a tu cas…- pero otra nausea la hizo callar.

Ay no amiga, de veras que estas mal…. Un momento.. tu e Inuyasha….

Kagome la miro con los ojos aterrados. No podía ser. Pero…

-insinuas que…

- puede ser… y Bien?

-bueno, si lo hicimos, pero….

- no se diga mas… eso es lo que tienes! Estas embarazada.

Kagome se sentó en el suelo del baño, con los brazos rodeandole las rodillas, y el panico apoderandose de ella. Embarazada, de Inuyasha?

Pero de repente, el panico se convirtió en alegria. No podía creerlo todavía, pero ahora, tenia un lazo irrompible con el.

Sango la ayudo a llegar a su habitación, y en ese momento sono el timbre de la puerta. Sango corrio a abrir, y quedo helada al encontrarse con la madre de Kagome. sin muchos miramientos, entro en la estancia, y al mirar a Kagome recostada en la cama, con sus ojos apagados y su rostro palido, le especto:

enferma nuevamente?

Si…- le respondio Kagome poco convincente. Su madre encaro una ceja, y cuando Kagome tuvo que correr al baño nuevamente, supo que sucedia. Ella misma había pasado por eso, pero no penso que su hija seria tan estupida como para quedar embarazada.

así que en este tiempo te comportaste como una cualquiera no?- le especto ella con rencor, mientras que Kagome luchaba por contener su estomago dentro de su cuerpo- espero que haya valido la pena.

Kagome la miro con odio en los ojos. Como era posible que su madre le hablara de esa manera?

bueno, como siempre, tendre que arreglar los problemas que se presentan… no aprendiste con tu hermana verdad? Tuviste que hacer lo mismo…

eso no es cierto! Yo no soy igual que ella!

Pero lo hiciste! Estas embarazada, y yo no tendre un nieto bastardo, ni de yerno un vagabundo, esta decidido, viajaras a deshacerte de ese engendro.

Pero mama! Recuerda a Kikyo! Por lo que me han contado, cambiaste de residencia antes de que yo volviera de estudiar en el extranjero porque Kikyo quedo embarazada, y tu la mandaste en uno de esos viajes, y el doctor practicament la mato!

Callate desgraciada!- le dijo dandole una bofetada- nunca sabras que fue lo que paso en realidad! Ella era mi vida, y ese malnacido la desgracio! Solo hice lo mejor para ella, pero ella era debil, y se dejo morir, segun ella se casaria con el para criar al bastardo ese… pero primero sobre mi cadáver!

Pues yo si lo tendre, aunque eso signifique desaparecer para siempre!

Tu no lo haras..- le dijo con tono amenazante- porque si lo haces…

Pero en ese momento el celular de Kagome comenzo a sonar. Al mirara el numero, cerro los ojos con frustración y entre dientes murmuro "Kouga", para luego contestar.

si?

Hola cariño, como estas?

Hola Kouga, hace mucho que no hablabamos.

Te la pasaste bien en tus vacaciones?

Si, muy bien- dijo sonrojandose un poco bajo la mirada de su madre.- que paso?

Quisiera saber si estas libre esta noche, quiero invitarte a cenar.

esta noche? Ay Kouga….- empezo a decirle, pero por la mirada que le hizo su madre, supo que no podía rechazarla sin que minimo la golpeara. Despacio y solo moviendo los labios, le ordeno que le dijera que se reunieran en casa de ella.

Perfecto, estare ahí alrededor de las 9. te amo.- dijo, y luego colgo.

Por un momento, le parecio todo irreal.miro a su madre, pero esta le devolvio una mirada de desprecio, y luego se dirigió a Sango.

esto es culpa tuya, chiquilla del demonio, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de esta casa, me oyes?

Disculpeme señora, pero usted no es nadie para hablarme así- le dijo dandole la espalda- no tengo porque aguantar sus berrinches. Nos vemos después Kagome- le dijo por encima del hombro- cuando estes sola.

Y diciendo esto, salio de la habitación.

El reloj de pared daba las 9:30. Kouga había llegado justo a tiempo, y mientras que cenaban, logro hacerla reir con sus ocurrencias, pero noto como los ojos de ella estaban errantes, su tristeza era evidente.

que te sucede? Has peleado con tu madre de nuevo?

Si- le contesto ella,mirandolo y sintiendo impotencia, como podía engañar a ese hombre, que era tan bueno con ella?

No te preocupes, pronto se arreglaran otra vez.

Ella solo sonrio, y asintio.

Tomaron una copa en el salon. Ella declino alegando que estaba muy llena con la cena, pero casi no había probado bocado. Luego, el se le acerco, y le empezo a besar el cuello.

quisiera que no te negaras cada vez que quiero tocarte, tal como estas hoy me gusta- le susurro entre los cabellos, y ella sintio como la presión de su boca aumentaba.

Eso es lo que quieres?- le respondio con su voz afectada por las lagrimas, y luego se volvio para besarlo.

Lo unico que pensaba era en Inuyasha y en su bebe. Debia hacerlo, jugarle sucio a Kouga, y luego, sostener la mentira. Al llegar al dormitorio, y sentirlo a el sobre ella, besandolo, recordo a Inuyasha, y las lagrimas volvieron.

no, no, detente- le dijo apartandolo. Por un momento parecio confundido, pero luego enfadado.

Que te sucede? Quieres hablar conmigo de una vez?

Lo siento Kouga, pero no puedo hacerte esto…

Haceme que?

Ella le conto todo, se sentia culpable por siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacerlo. Kouga estaba impresionado, no podía creer que una madre pueda hacer eso.

Miro a Kagome, y supo que ella era buena. Le seco suavemente las lagrimas,y sentandola en la cama, y arrodillandose el en frente de ella le dijo:

no te preocupes, no dejare que les hagan daño, con gusto aceptare ser el padre del niño, mentiremos, pero al menos trata de amarme, si?

Ella lo miro agradecida, y lo abrazo. Tal vez no lo podria amar, pero trataria de hacerlo feliz…

Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza, tuve un bloqueo mental horroroso, pero ya estoy mas o menos bien…. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, aunque pensaran que ya no acordara de ustedes.

Nos vemos!


	6. Negocios

_**Hola gente!! Luego de unas vacaciones obligadas, bloqueos mentales, efermedades y demas, aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando… Espero que les guste el nuevo cap, de ahora en adelante estara un poco diferente, nuevas direcciones, ustedes sabe…**_

_**Como siempre, recalcar q los personajes no son mios, pero la historia si.. :P**_

_**Que la disfruten!**_

_**NEGOCIOS**_

La lluvia golpeaba los altos ventanales de esa hermosa casa en la cima de esa pequeña loma próxima al centro de la ciudad, mie

La lluvia golpeaba los altos ventanales de esa hermosa casa en la cima de esa pequeña loma próxima al centro de la ciudad, mientras que lentamente, Kagome elevaba una taza de te hasta sus labios. Era de mañana, y el sol, perezoso, se negaba a calentar.

- aquí tiene su traje señorita- le indico una joven, sirvienta de la casa.

-Asegúrate de que el desayuno este listo cuando mi esposo y yo bajemos, Ayame- le contesto esta con tono frío

-Si señorita- y sin decir mas, salio de la habitación.

Kagome se desprendió de la bata blanca que la cubría, mostrando su excelente figura en ropa interior, con sus curvas perfectas, resultado de las largas horas en el gimnasio. Involuntariamente acaricio su abdomen, una sombra recorrió su rostro. Estaría a punto de cumplir dos años, ya que en ese día, se cumplía dos años y medio de no ver a Inuyasha. Tomo su traje de blusa blanca y conjunto negro de enagua y saco, combinándolos con unos elegantes zapatos de tacón alto, y su cabello suelto, elegantemente esparcido por su espalda, que resaltaba sus carnosos labios rubí, y sus ojos chocolate. "si me vieras ahora…" pensaba mirándose al espejo. La puerta principal se abrió, y Kouga apareció impecable y atractivo, irradiando seguridad y hombría. La saludo con un tierno beso en los labios, y luego bajaron juntos a desayunar. Los esperaba un largo día en el trabajo, a el como uno de los mas prestigiosos investigadores criminológicos del país, y ella como la dueña de un exitoso restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad, especializado en comida internacional. El silencio reinaba mientras tomaban los alimentos.

Kouga la miro por encima de su periódico, y luego de doblarlo y ponerlo sobre la mesa, tomo su taza de fuerte café y le dijo sin miramientos:

piensas en el no?

Ya sabes como es… Aunque fue hace mucho, de vez en cuando no puedo evitar hacerlo.. Pero no te preocupes, que eso ya no me perturba- dijo ella levantando la mirada y dándole una mirada fría, una de las tantas que le dedicaba últimamente.

Ya veo…

Vamos, no te pongas así.. recuerda que hoy es un día mas que estamos juntos, a pesar de todo- le dijo ella, tratando de sonreír.

Ella tenía razón. Las tragedias comenzaron con su regreso y que su madre descubriera que estaba embarazada, y luego se desato la peor tortura que ella hubiera sufrido nunca.

La señora Higurashi estaba satisfecha, ya que al menos, su hija iba a remediar su torpeza, ocultando "a ese bastardo" como lo llamaba ella, con su matrimonio con Kouga, pero Kagome sentía que no le podía hacer eso a Inuyasha, debía decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y luego de comentarle a Kouga su deseo, este la alentó a que lo hiciera, aun sabiendo el riesgo de que quisiera casarse con ella, y que lo abandonara a el.

Luego de unas seis horas de viaje, incomodas por su condición, arribaron a la vieja posada, pero ahora era diferente, no estaba ese típico calor que emanaba cuando Sango y ella estuvieron ahí. Sango, quien había viajado con ella con el pretexto de cuidarla, pero más con el deseo de volver a ver a Miroku, hablo con los nuevos dueños, quienes les contaron que la anciana había muerto de un ataque al corazón, y que sus sobrinos decidieron vender, e irse a la ciudad. No tenían señas de ellos, ni sabían porque se habían ido tan repentinamente.

La desilusión de apodero de ella, pero no sospechaba de la tormenta que se avecinaba al llegar a su hogar y ver a su madre ahí. En ese par de días había hablado con Kouga, pero no con ella. Con solo ver su rostro, supo que ella estaba enterada de todo. Le dirigió una mirada significativa a Sango, y luego se dirigió a reunirse con ella.

- no puedo creer que mi hija sea una cualquiera!!, sabia que la sangre gitana de tu padre te influenciaría, pero esto es el colmo!!- le gritaba mientras Kagome, resignada a otra de las rabietas de su madre, entraba en su pieza. Ella siempre atribuía su mal comportamiento a su padre, mientras que sus buenas acciones a ella misma.

-Mama, estoy cansada, por favor…- digo cansinamente subiendo la escalera.

- No de eso nada!- le dijo deteniéndola en la parte alta de las escaleras- se puede saber que fuiste a hacer? A mendingar lastimas?? A que el te dijera que no eras nada mas que un juguete, y que te iba a usar nada mas??

- No hables así de Inuyasha!! El no es así!!

- Inuyasha… ese maldito…. no, es que acaso no tienes vergüenza??- le grito su madre de repente con la ira reflejada en su voz.- como pudiste… con el…

- Que te sucede??- le dijo Kagome sorprendida por su reacción

ERES UNA CUALQUIERA!!- le grito su madre, dándole una bofetada, pero al no calcular, hizo que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por las escaleras.

Lo único que Kagome pensaba en el momento en el que la sirena de la ambulancia gritaba pidiendo paso era en el destino de su bebe, sangraba copiosamente y sentía un dolor indescriptible en el abdomen.

Según la reseña del doctor, el golpe había provocado un aborto, y por mas que trataron de sostener al bebe dentro de útero, la pequeña criaturita había muerto debido al impacto. Era una preciosa niña de 6 meses, con el cabello albino, delicada y pequeñita. Kagome lloro hasta que sus ojos se secaron, por el destino de esa pequeña.. Todo era culpa de su madre, esa que tan egoístamente pensaba solo en ella y en el que dirán. Ella sabia que no la tenia en muy buen aprecio, como lo era Kikyo, pero de ahí a tratar de matarla?

Kouga se encargo de todos los tramites para sacar a Kagome del hospital… sus ojos habían cambiado en esos pocos días, se habían vuelto fríos, inexpresivos, así como lo eran los de su hermana.

Sango estaba espantada con lo sucedido. Convenció a la chica de cabellos azabache de que se fuera a vivir con ella, mientras corría una demanda contra su madre. Kagome, con los ojos perdidos en el vacío, solamente asentía. Su mente estaba con Inuyasha, y su pequeña bebe.

El tiempo paso, y Kagome se resigno a no volver a ver a chico de ojos dorados. Kouga había estado todo el tiempo con ella, muy diferente a Inuyasha, que parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado. Como era posible que después de haber compartido tanto, el la olvidara así sin mas?

Poco después, Kouga y ella contrajeron nupcias. Todos sus amigos estaban de acuerdo en que con esto, la chica empezaría a ser la de antes, pero su expresión fría y distante nunca cambio. Se entrego en cuerpo y alma a su marido, pero nunca le dio su corazón, puesto que este, según ella, ya no existía.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir- dijo Kouga limpiándose la boca con una servilletas mientras que se levantaba de la mesa- Tengo que ir a Kyoto a investigar la escena de un crimen muy extraño. Al parecer, una mujer asesino a su marido, siguiendo las órdenes de una voz en su cabeza…. Lo descuartizó, encontraron restos del pobre hombre por toda la casa- añadió con una muestra mitad asco, mitad espanto.

Eso es horrible!- le respondió la chica viéndolo fijamente- Y cuando tienes que quedarte ahí?

Por lo que me dijo el jefe de departamento, hay tanto desorden y es tal el desastre, que yo creo que mínimo, unas dos semanas.

Kagome bajo la mirada triste. Era la primera vez que Kouga se ausentaba tanto tiempo desde que se habían casado, y, a pesar de todo, a ella le gustaba la compañía y la protección que el le brindaba.

Vamos, no te pongas así… vas a ver que con lo ocupada que vas a estar en el restaurante, no vas a sentir este tiempo, volveré mas pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si, podía ser muy fría, y muy distante, pero su pequeña Kagome seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Y el era muy feliz al ver que ella lo quería a el a su lado, y no al maldito desgraciado que le arruino la vida.

&

Señora, el señor Myoga esta aquí- comunico la voz de Yuca desde el intercomunicador.

Hazlo pasar.

Luego de un tiempo administrando el restaurante, Kagome había decidido enfrentar nuevos horizontes, adentrarse en nuevos mercados y asociarse con compañías de actividades varias. El viejo Myoga, amigo de años de Kouga, viejo pervertido y dicharachero, pero excelente inversionista, se había dado a la tarea de encontrar algo acorde con los gustos de la exigente señorita Higurashi.

_-He encontrado __exactamente lo que busca!- Le había dicho por teléfono-Es una sociedad dedicada a la protección de mujeres abusadas y agredidas. Me pareció una obra excelente, no se que le parece._

Ella había accedido a reunirse con la persona creadora de la fundación, y dependiendo de cómo resultara la reunión, uniría esfuerzos para la causa.

Se acomodo los largos cabello azabaches, y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones que había dispuesto especialmente para los invitados. No conocía mayores detalles de ellos, puesto que Myoga había echo todo lo relacionado con la organización de la reunión, así que cuando abrió las puertas del salón, y ver al hombre que estaba de pie cerca del gran ventanal que la miro directamente, quedo paralizada.

Unas llamas doradas la miraban con asombro detrás de unas largas pestañas negras. Su rostro era el mismo que ella recordaba, su cuerpo, varonil y sensual, el cual había recorrido una vez con sus manos desesperadamente, y, lo mas probable, una colonia que haría que perdiera la razón en el momento de que llegara a su nariz.

Inuyasha estaba totalmente conmocionado. Después de que la resignación había echo que no la extrañara tanto, el dar por un sentado que no la volvería a ver…De pronto verla ahí, mas hermosa que nunca, vestida tan elegantemente, con ese porte magistral, sus sedosos cabellos perfectamente acomodados, sus mejillas sonrosadas haciendo contraste con esa piel blanca como la luna, mas madura, mas bella, mas elegante, mas mujer…. Era principalmente que no esperaba encontrarla ahí lo que lo había conmocionado, ni mucho menos que lo recibiera con esa expresión de sorpresa y… enojo? rencor? frialdad?

Myoga, necesito hablar contigo en mi oficina ahora mismo. Discúlpenos un momento por favor- dijo ella en un tono autoritario totalmente nuevo para Inuyasha.

Claro señora, señor Tashio, señorita Takeda….

En ese momento Kagome se percato que había alguien más con ellos. Era una hermosa chica de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche. La miro detenida mente, y no paso por alto cuando la chica, intimidada por su mirada, tomo uno de los brazos de Inuyasha en busca de protección.

Apenas el anciano cerro la puerta, Kagome suspiro pesadamente. Luego, recuperando el aplomo, se dirigió al hombre que la veía cohibido de pie junto a la entrada.

Acércate y siéntate Myoga, que yo no muerdo- le dijo señalando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.- Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de ese par de personas.

Señora, ellos fundaron la sociedad hace un año. El señor Tashio me comento que fue debido a una chica que el conoció que paso por momentos muy difíciles por culpa de un desgraciado de abuso de ella.- En ese momento ella trago nerviosamente. Así que Inuyasha había echo eso debido a la historia que ella le había contado. Curioso.

La señorita Takeda- prosiguió Myoga- es la prometida del Señor Tashio, ella se unió poco después a la dirección del centro, pero en circunstancias no muy claras… - prosiguió el viejo, pero ya Kagome no lo oía… así que su prometida, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Que ingenua había sido, pensar que el iba a buscarla…

Muy bien- Lo interrumpió de repente- vamos a ver cual es la propuesta que traen, no quiero perder mas tiempo.

Si no hubiera sido la reacción inicial de ella, Inuyasha juraría que ella no lo había reconocido. Esos ojos tan fríos que los miraban seriamente, el modo tan formal y cortante que usaba para dirigirse a el y a Tsubaki… que le había pasado a la chica dulce que el había conocido?

Me parece interesante el modo en que expone su fundación, así como las maneras en que manejan los trastornos psicológicos que las mujeres atraviesan luego de estos incidentes… analizare la propuesta, y les daré la respuesta por medio de Myoga.- Dijo Kagome fríamente luego de que Inuyasha y Tsubaki expusieran por casi una hora las labores que desempeñaba la asociación. Se levanto con elegancia y le tendió la mano, que luego de un segundo de duda, Inuyasha estrecho delicadamente, pero Kagome la retiro inmediatamente, como si le quemara, e hizo lo mismo con Tsubaki, y luego, abandono la habitación sin pronunciar una palabra más.

Estaba molesta, no, furiosa, por la forma en que esos dos se trataban. Y no era el echo de que el estuviera con alguien mas, eso no se lo podía reprochar, ya que ella estaba ya casada, sino porque ese desgraciado se había olvidado de ella tan fácil, mientras que ella seguía recordándolo en las noches, y culpándolo de no estar ahí para protegerla de su madre…

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su oficina la hicieron despertar de sus pensamientos.

- Sea lo que sea Rin, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me molesten.- grito irritada hacia la puerta, tomando unos papeles que tenia que revisar y bajando la mirada.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo enojar aun más. Rin se estaba pasando de confianzuda.

- Rin, si quieres conservar tu trabajo, es mejor que hayas lo que yo dig…

-No soy Rin, me parece que ha ido al baño- Respondió el chico albino con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella lo estudio un instante. Esa sonrisa que le pareció demasiado arrogante, el cabello recogido graciosamente en una coleta baja, ese traje blanco impecable, y esos ojos ámbar que destellaban, y que más de una vez le aparecieron en sueños

- Oh, señor Tashio- Le respondió ella mientras se echaba para atrás en su cómoda silla de piel, mientras veía que el fruncía el ceño- que puedo hacer por usted? Pensé que ya habíamos terminado.

Inuyasha frunció más el ceño. Porque ella lo trataba así?

- Kagome, solo quería saludarte, hace mucho que no nos vemos. Jamás pensé que seria contigo con quien me vendría a encontrar aquí.- le dijo riendo seductoramente, pero sin surtir ningún efecto en ella, que lo seguía mirando cada vez más fríamente.

-Bueno, pues creame que yo tampoco esperaba encontrarlo bajo estas circunstancias. Pero bueno, negocios son negocios no? Ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por pasar a saludar- dijo ella con frialdad y bajo los ojos de nuevo a su trabajo.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Como era posible que esa fuera su Kagome? Camino dos pasos, haciendo que ella levantara la cara con gesto de exasperación, mientras lo veía severamente.

- Kagome…

Ella levanto sus ojos de nuevo, estas vez volvía a ser ella, pero en vez de tener esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, tenia la tristeza y el cansancio reflejado en sus ojos.

-oh Inuyasha… - fue lo único que dijo para luego señalar la silla que tenia en frente. El se sentó en silencio, mirándola atentamente, como esperando alguna seña de ella- que haces aquí Inuyasha?

La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa…. Que hacia allí? Pues tomar una oportunidad de tener un buen patrocinador, para esa obra que había comenzado con el fin de encontrarla… Claro, luego le había parecido absurdo, ella era una persona demasiado fuerte como para no poder enfrentarlo, y demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle ayuda a personas extrañas… Y luego de un tiempo, el había perdido la esperanza, y había encontrado a Tsubaki, la cual le había comentado que había una mujer que podría estar interesada en nuevos negocios, y era de dinero, así que esta seria su oportunidad… Imaginarse que era ella? Imposible…

-La verdad, lo mismo que tu- le respondió luego de un momento- quiero ayudar a gente con problemas, gente que se ha visto en situaciones traumáticas, que han sido marcadas de por vida…

- Inuyasha, eso es muy relativo- le interrumpió Kagome- Pero bueno, me alegra ver que quieres hacer algo bueno por las personas… Y esa niña, Tsubaki- dijo con tono indiferente- es una de las chicas afectadas?

-Ah, ella… pues ella es un caso especial…- dijo y su mirada rehuyo de la de Kagome

-En serio?- dijo ella en tono mordaz- y porque? Yo la veo tan normal como cualquier otra…

-No es eso- dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto- la verdad Kagome, es que ella es mi esposa…

En ese momento ella palideció… No que estaban comprometidos? Como que ahora estaban casados?

-Oh, pues felicidades- le respondió con la garganta seca

se que tu también te casaste- le dijo el de repente, lo cual hizo que ella levantara la mirada, quedando atrapada inmediatamente por esa de fuego que anhelaba cada noche

que dices?

Si, me lo acaba de contar el anciano Myoga, me contó que tu esposo esta apoyándote en ese proyecto…- se quedo en silencio por un momento, y luego añadió- es eso cierto?

Pues si, me case hace casi 2 años que estoy casada… curioso lo mucho que se cambia en tan poco tiempo no?

Kagome… - empezó el con los ojos fijos en ella, y con un tono suave y tierno. Y es que ella sabia lo que el iba a decir, se le veía en la mirada… esa forma de decirle con los ojos que la había extrañado, que la quería, que había visto desde el primer momento que se habían visto…

Inuyasha no…- lo paro en seco- tu estas casado, yo también, es mejor que no…

Lo amas?

La pregunta la desconcertó… Amarlo, a Kouga? Porque preguntaba eso?

Que dices?

Lo amas?

La amas tú a ella?

En ese momento Inuyasha se quedo en silencio. Luego, sin que ella se percatara, el se levanto, rodeo el escritorio, se inclino junto a ella, y la beso.

Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Hacia tanto que soñaba con ese beso, con la ternura que el le estaba transmitiendo, con el cariño con el que el le tomaba la mejilla, que las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro perfectamente maquillado, y le correspondió… que demonios! Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse. Inuyasha profundizo mas el beso, su lengua acariciaba suavemente la de ella, como si fuera terciopelo, mientras la sostenía posesivamente del cuello, y la dejaba sin aliento.

Poco a poco se fue separando, y la miro mientras ella respiraba con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados y entreabiertos, y las mejillas sonrosadas. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fríamente, lo cual desconcertó a Inuyasha.

No puedo creer lo que hiciste. Eres casado, y yo también. Te pasaste.

ella no es nada para mi Kagome, me case con ella por un favor.

Ay por favor Inuyasha, no la degrades…

No lo hago- le respondió el de repente furioso, lo cual asusto un poco a Kagome, quien le dio la espalda e intento salir de la oficina, alegando que no tenía tiempo para oír incoherencias. Pero Inuyasha fue mas rápido, y en un momento la tenia contra la puerta, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, y con una mano en la cerradura.

Incoherencias? Yo me case con ella porque sino la iban a matar.. su novio era un desgraciado, que la golpeo hasta dejarla casi muerta, y tuve que ayudarla a entrar al país, para que escapara de el… no son incoherencias, o tonterías… pero nunca la e tocado, nunca e sentido siquiera un beso de los labios de ella- le decía mientras acercaba los labios de el a los de ella- nunca e probado su piel… solo hay una persona que me provoca eso…

Inuyasha, por favor- le suplico Kagome al borde de las lagrimas… no quería pasar por esto otra vez, caer en ese juego de seducción para luego quedar destrozada… Dónde estaba el Inuyasha de hacia poco, el dulce y cariñoso? El que tenia en frente parecía poseído, le asustaba…

Te busque como loco, y ahora que te encontré, no te voy a dejar ir - pero en ese momento Kagome levanto el rostro y pudo ver las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, y la cara de espanto y el pánico en sus ojos… por Dios, que estaba haciendo?

La soltó inmediatamente, y ella resbalo por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras se abrazaba a ella misma… y es que por un momento, revivió la angustia que vivió con Naraku, la mirada lujuriosa, los comentarios mordaces, las caricias no deseadas… y el lo sabia, lo podía ver reflejado en su rostro: angustia, vergüenza, arrepentimiento… pero ella no podía tenerlo mas en frente, había pasado algo que nunca pensó que pasaría: le temía a Inuyasha.

Vete..

Pero Kagome, yo…

VETE!- fue lo único que ella pudo decir, mientras tapaba su rostro con las manos, y sollozaba incontrolablemente.

Inuyasha se acerco, le beso la frente, y la abrazo.

lo siento- fue lo único que pudo susurrarle al oído- nos veremos mas pronto de lo que piensas- y luego de eso, lo único que oyó, fue la puerta cerrarse.

**Weno, espero que les guste… ya saben, un review no estaria de mas… esperen sorpresas, que las van a haber…**

**Xao!**


	7. Secuestrado

**Hola a todos! Antes de los tomatazos y las pedradas, me ausente un año ya que tuve algunos proyectos/ estudios/ trabajo y otras situaciones que lo ameritaron. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a terminar el fic…. De hecho, aca les traigo la conti… Gomen de nuevo, y espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Les prometo ya no volver a desaparecer tanto tiempo**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no son mios, pero la historia si. **

**Cap 7: Secuestrado**

Hubiera deseado poder seguir con su caso de descuartizamiento. Por lo menos en ese tenían un sospechoso. Pero ese caso había sido reasignado para que pudiera investigar un caso extraño, que la verdad, era algo que nunca había visto. Hubiera preferido interrogar a la mujer y que ella le contara de las voces en su cabeza, antes de ver esto.

La escena era horrosa. Esa pobre chica había sufrido innumerables torturas, hasta mutilaciones por parte de su captor. Como era posible que los vecinos no oyeran nada, y peor aun, que clase de mente torcida seria capaz de semejante muerte?

Calculaban que por lo menos habían pasado unas 48 horas desde que la chica muriera. Tenia el cabello oscuro, revuelto y ensangrentado, marcas de ataduras en las muñecas y en los tobillos, le faltaban 3 dedos de una mano y 2 de otra, sin contar que no tenía ninguno en los pies. Tenia cortadas que comenzaban en la base del cuello y se perdían en el escote, al igual que el rostro, que en otro tiempo fue terso y suave. Eso era todo lo que se podía decir por el momento de ella. Esa habitación había sido testigo sin duda de los ultimos y angustiantes minutos de esa criatura, que aparentaba escasos 22 años. Definitivamente alguien se había divertido de una manera demasiado perversa.

Kouga tenía un horrible sentimiento de asco. Y no era solo que le afectara de sobremanera pensar lo que la chica pudo haber sufrido, sino que se parecía mucho a Kagome. Si no hubiera estado seguro que ella estaba en casa protegida, se hubiera vuelto loco pensando que era su esposa la que yacía ahí en el suelo.

Detective Wolf- le hablaron desde la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sargento Hinta, que tiene para mi?

La chica se llamaba Yuna Isakada, reportaron su desaparición hace 2 semanas- leyó el policía de una libreta negra que había sacado de su bolsillo, para luego guardarla y mirar alrededor. – Esto esta feo… no veo a simple vista pistas que nos ayuden con el caso.

No se preocupe Sargento, de eso me encargo yo- respondió Kouga mientras se colocaba unos guantes blancos y se dirigía hacia la cama…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pensaba en el, tenia que admitirlo. Que pensaba en el momento en el que la había acorralado de esa manera? Que ella iba a responderle besándolo apasionadamente y entregarse como si llevaran dos horas sin verse? Era ridículo!

El teléfono sonó e hizo que diera un salto. Miro el reloj que marcaba las 2 de la mañana. No es que la hubiera despertado, ya que desde el enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, no había podido tener la paz mental suficiente como para conciliar el sueño.

Hola?

Hola cariño, como estas?-le dijo una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono

Hola Kouga- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa en los labios. Estaba feliz de oírlo, de saber que aun a esas horas el pensaba en ella.- Como estas?

Bien, bien…. Me asignaron un nuevo caso, la mujer loca no era suficiente para mi- le comento con burla, pero Kagome lo conocía muy bien, sabia que algo pasaba.

Kouga, que sucede?

Nada, nada, estoy cansado, eso es todo…- suspiro profundamente junto al auricular, y luego agrego- Te quiero princesa, estas bien? Ninguna novedad por allá?

La chica contuvo la respiración. Seria bueno contarle a Kouga de su encuentro con Inuyasha? Claro que no… ya tenía suficiente con ese caso nuevo que a leguas se notaba que lo tenía muy estresado, como para que aparte de eso se preocupara por la salud mental de ella.

No mucho, cerré el trato con la gente de la Fundación, todo salio bien. Oye Kouga, que te parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones?

La pregunta lo dejo totalmente sorprendido. Ella quería irse con el de vacaciones? No es que le disgustara la idea, pero muchas veces el se lo había pedido, y ella se había negado.

Y donde quieres ir?

No lo se, que tal si lo planeamos cuando vuelves?

Esta bien, te veo en 2 semanas- un silencio largo se dejo escuchar al otro lado del teléfono. Y al final el chico añadió- Kagome, por favor, cuídate mucho.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo con la petición/ advertencia del chico. No sabia porque, pero el tono que utilizo su esposo no dejaba lugar a negaciones.

Claro que lo haré, siempre lo hago. Trata de terminar pronto, para que podamos irnos de vacaciones.

La risa del ojiazul lleno la noche. Esa chiquilla nunca iba a cambiar.

Al colgar, Kouga miro los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa. Algo no estaba bien con todo aquello. Las pistas que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen los llevaban a otro lugar, en el cual, encontraron el cuerpo de otra chica, con los mismos rasgos físicos que la anterior, pero esta vez, la chica estaba intacta. Bueno, se podía decir esto si no se contaba con el hecho de que tenía las mismas marcas en muñecas y brazos, y las cortadas en rostro y pecho. Era acaso que se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo asesino serial?

Luego del segundo hallazgo, había recibido una llamada a su celular. El hombre sostenía que tenía información acerca de los asesinatos. Y siendo esta una investigación totalmente hermética con los medios, este "informante anónimo" se convertía también en sospechoso. Al preguntarle si se presentaría a la estación a presentar declaraciones, había dejado en claro que solo hablaría con el, y que seria bajo sus términos, si querían atrapar al asesino.

Guardo su arma, se puso su abrigo, y cerro la puerta. Si esto era lo que tenia que hacer para atrapar al maldito que disfrutaba de torturar mujeres, con gusto correría el riesgo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El edificio en el cual tenia que encontrarse con el informante era en las afueras de la ciudad. No se veía un alma moverse, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que eran casi las 3 de la mañana.

Entro al lobby del edificio y oyó murmullos al fondo del pasillo principal. Al acercarse pudo comprobar que no eran murmullos, sino sollozos. De inmediato saco su arma, y se preparo para entrar.

Nunca espero lo que encontró. Colgada de los brazos, se encontraba una chica con la cabeza gacha, sollozando apenas, tal vez el cansancio mental y físico le impedían hacer mayor ruido. Sus heridas en el rostro y brazos sangraban, y manchaban su vestido blanco sin mangas. Al sentir movimiento, levanto horrorizada sus ojos, esperando ver a su captor para un nueva ronda de tortura, pero al ver a Kouga, lo único que pudo decir mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, fue un suave "corre…"

Kouga estaba en shock. Las otras chicas tenían un leve parecido a Kagome, pero tal vez por el echo de estar muertas no lo había afectado tanto. Pero esta chica tenia la misma mirada, los mismos labios, el mismo cabello… lo miraba con pánico, pero no pánico propio, sentía miedo por el, pero no pudo averiguar que debía temer, ya que un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo dejo inconciente. El atacante, un hombre de largos cabellos negros y sonrisa diabólica, lo miraba desde arriba.

Como me divertiré contigo…

La detonación de un arma fue lo único que perturbo la calma del amanecer.

Nuevamente el sonido del teléfono. Cuanto había pasado, diez minutos? Miro el reloj y noto que era casi medio día. Genial, no había ido a su trabajo, se había quedado dormida.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo, y de mala gana lo contesto.

-Señora Wolf?- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

- Si, quien habla?

- Soy Onigumo Miyamoto, jefe del departamento de Criminología de la policía. La llamo en relación a su esposo, Kouga Wolf

El corazón se le fue a los pies. Hacia solo unas cuantas horas había hablado con el, que podía ser lo que este hombre tena que decirle?

- Que sucede, señor Miyamoto?

Señora, me temo que su esposo esta desaparecido, esta trabajando en un caso nuevo, y parece que anoche salio, y no hemos podido dar con el. Tendrá acaso usted alguna información que nos sea útil?

No, el me llamo anoche, pero no me dijo nada en especifico… tienen alguna idea de que pudo pasarle a mi esposo?

Bueno encontramos evidencia de que el planeaba encontrarse con un informante ayer, pero no hay ninguna dirección. Le aseguro que esto es solo procedimiento señora, puede ser que su esposo se encuentre bien.. que solo…

Pero Kagome no lo escuchaba ya… ahora entendía porque sonaba tan extraño la noche anterior, y su petición que se cuidara. Algo malo le había pasado, y tenia el presentimiento que esto apenas empezaba.

Colgó el teléfono, sin saber si el hombre que estaba al otro lado había dejado de hablar o no.. Se sentía como flotando, no sabia que hacer. Miraba cada cosa que contenía la habitación, buscando en ellas donde estaba Kouga.

**Weno, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo cap y que me perdonen de nuevo por el atraso. Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, y espero haberme ganado un par mas :P**

**Gracias tambien a la gente que solo lee, y que se interesa por la historia. Los invito a leer mi nuevo fic, se llama " La fuerza del destino"**

**Actualizare el proximo miércoles, asi que esten preparados!!**

**XOXO**

**Sahora**


	8. Angustia

Las 9 de la mañana. Genial. Ese maldito hombre tenia media hora de retraso para su reunión de hoy. Y lo peor de todo, es que ella llevaba media hora conteniendo la respiración esperando ver esos ojos dorados entrar por la puerta frunciendo el entrecejo.

Su intercomunicador parpadeo.

Dime Rin.

Señorita Kagome, el señor Inuyasha llamo, al parecer tiene una urgencia y no va a poder presentarse a la reunión. Me pidió que le dijera que lo disculpara, y que el la llamará para ponerse de acuerdo con usted para establecer una nueva fecha para la reunión.

Esta bien Rin, gracias por avisarme.- le dijo con evidente alivio mientras cortaba la comunicación.

Tomo su bolso de mano, y mientras digitaba un número de teléfono en su celular, le dio instrucciones a Rin para que nadie la molestara durante el día. La entusiasta voz de Sango respondió al segundo timbre, y Kagome inmediatamente sonrió.

Que tienes que hacer hoy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sonido del timbre de la puerta principal llamo parcialmente la atención de Kagome, quien estaba en el salón principal tomando el almuerzo con Sango.

Un minuto después, Ayame apareció en la puerta con una actitud extraña.

Disculpe señora, pero la busca el señor Hirotaka- le dijo suavemente, para luego volver a salir del salón.

Naito?- pregunto ella al aparecer en el lobby. Sabia de antemano que si Naito Hirotaka, jefe de la división de Criminología de la policía de Japón aparecía en su casa, no podía ser nada bueno.

Hola Kagome, ha pasado tiempo ya sin verte- le contesto el con una sonrisa en el rostro, que a ella le pareció forzada.- se encuentra de casualidad Kouga acá?

No, el esta en un caso fuera de la ciudad, y lo sabes- le respondió ella frunciendo el entrecejo- que sucede Naito?

En ese momento Sango apareció en la habitación. Instintivamente Naito guardo silencio, pero por la mirada que le dirigía la pelinegra, no tenia otra opción que decírselo.

Kagome, puede ser que no sea nada, pero Kouga no aparece. La ultima vez que lo vieron, fue ayer en la tarde noche. Hoy varios de sus compañeros lo fueron a buscar a su habitación de hotel, pero no estaba. Se que es prematuro preocuparse, así que solo estaba descartando que el viniera aquí.

Yo hable con el anoche- respondió ella- y sonaba extraño. Ya intentaron llamarlo a su celular?

Si, y no responde. Este chico, quien sabe donde se metió- le contesto el hombre mientras se ponía el saco, listo para irse.

Espera… si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, no estarías aquí… - le detuvo la pelinegra con temor en la voz- que sucede?

Naito suspiro derrotado, y tomándola de los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le dijo sin más:

Sospechamos que Kouga fue secuestrado. En su habitación encontramos evidencia de que se reunió con alguien ayer en la noche, y si eso es así, y ahora no aparece, solo podemos esperar lo peor.

Los colores desaparecieron del rostro de la chica. No había terminado de recuperarse cuando su teléfono celular empezó a vibrar con una alegre tonada. Ella lo saco de su bolsillo, y respiro aliviando la presión en su pecho cuando vio en nombre de su esposo en un mensaje de texto. Sonrío al detective mostrándole la pantalla, pero cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y se sintió desfallecer.

_"Estoy muerto"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba desesperado, molesto, incomodo… Todas las manifestaciones que puedan encontrarse para el estado de ansiedad en el que se encontraba. Donde demonios podía haberse metido esa mujer? Había salido hacia dos días a comprar unos medicamentos que necesitaba y no había vuelto. Ya había dado parte a las autoridades, pero aun así tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

Sonrío con ironía. Claro que debía tener un muy mal presentimiento. Termino en un solo trago el licor oscuro de su copa, mientras que observaba por la ventana las luces del centro de la capital. Seria acaso que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano?

En ese momento, el sonido del teléfono lleno la habitación, sacando al ojidorado de sus pensamientos. Pensando en el regaño que le daría a Tsubaki si era ella la que lo llamaba, contesto de manera poco agradable. Jamás se espero la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Inuyasha, soy Sango.- le dijo quedamente, casi con recelo, la chica.

- Sango, la amiga de Kagome?- pregunto el impresionado. Jamás en sus mas locas ideas se hubiera imaginado que ELLA lo llamara.

-Si, mira, no tengo mucho tiempo, y necesito de tu ayuda, aunque Kagome me matara si se entera que te llame- le comento ella con un tono de voz mas bajo, haciendo que Inuyasha levantara una ceja

- Mira Sango, no se como conseguiste mi numero, pero en este momento estoy en un dilema un poco serio, y no tengo tiempo de…

- Inuyasha, Kagome esta como loca, no tengo a nadie mas a quien llamar, encontré tu numero entre los números de los socios de ella… Por favor, el esposo de Kagome fue secuestrado, y parece que el o los que lo hicieron, no planean pedir nada a cambio… Por favor Inuyasha, Kagome esta encerrada en el cuarto de baño, y me temo que se le ocurra hacer alguna estupidez…

Inuyasha quedo totalmente en blanco… Coincidencia? Era demasiado macabro para poder serlo. Pero entonces, que estaba pasando?

Donde están?

En casa de Kagome, por favor Inuyasha, date prisa…- y enseguida le dio la dirección.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sentía como la piel se le erizaba con el agua tibia, y como su cabello flotaba delicadamente sobre la superficie cristalina de ese liquido que trataba de devolverle calor a su cuerpo.

Luego de recibir la noticia de que Kouga podría estar muerto, ella había caído en shock. Oyó como Naito se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas en hacer que ella se tranquilizara mientras la sostenía de un brazo, y le prometía que nada malo le pasaría a su esposo. Y la sentaba en uno de los lujosos sillones de la sala de estar. No sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo paso ahí sentada, cuando sintió un deseo desesperante de estar sola, de gritar, arañarse la cara, lo que fuera con tal de no sentir la angustia que sentía.

Kouga era su mejor amigo, la había cuidado y protegido, había echo su miserable vida un poco mas llevadera, y ahora, se lo arrebataban, justo cuando ella empezaba a confiar…

Se levanto de golpe, asustando a la adormilada pelicastaña que se mantenía a la par suya, y tomaba su mano. En un segundo, se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo que comunicaba el salon principal con la sala de estar, al oír a Sango llamarla, subió al segundo piso, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y se encerró, con tan mala; o buena, no se podía decir con certeza; suerte de que era el baño de la pieza principal. En las puertas de roble macizo sonaban débilmente los golpes de su amiga, llamándola y rogándole que la dejara entrar, pero ella hacia caso omiso a los ruegos. Minutos después todo quedo en calma

Y ahí estaba ella, semi sumergida en la gran tina de baño, son las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como si nunca en su vida hubiera llorado, mientras que lentamente se iba hundiendo en ese agujero negro en el que estaba. Es que acaso ella no podía ser feliz? Miro los contenedores de pastillas que tenia en la canastilla junto a la tina.

Fuertes golpes que sacudieron las puertas de roble la sacaron de sus pensamientos de golpe. Su corazón corría a mil. Ni Sango ni Ayame tenían la fuerza suficiente para hacer que las puertas se estremecieran así. Pero su corazón se detuvo en el instante que oyó esa voz demandante, que por mucho tiempo oyó en sus sueños.

Kagome, abre la puerta de una buena vez!

La chica no sabia que hacer, que hacia el ahí? Tomo su bata de baño y se envolvió rápidamente, mientras en su cabeza trataba de descifrar cual era la mejor manera de evadirlo. Sabia, por el tono de voz del ojidorado, que si no abría botaría la puerta. Camino silenciosamente hacia la puerta que daba al dormitorio, giro lentamente el seguro, y se aventuro a la habitación, con la idea de correr lo mas rápido que pudiera y cerrar también esas puertas. Pero en el momento en que alcanzo la puerta del dormitorio, esta se abrió de golpe, y un par de manos la sujetaron con fuerza impidiéndole escapar.

a que demonios estas jugando?- le dijo Inuyasha con obvia frustración en la voz.

Había llegado ahí con el fin de averiguar si había conexión entre la desaparición de Tsubaki con la del esposo de la pelinegra, jamás pensó que de verdad ella estuviera encerrada en el baño como una niña malcriada, y que los demás le siguieran la corriente.

Ella lo miro con pánico. Y no era el echo de que podía sentir sus manos como fuego por encima de su bata de paño blanco sosteniéndole los hombros, ni su mirada penetrante que exigía verle el alma. Era el echo de que nunca, en el poco tiempo que lo conoció, había reaccionado de forma tan violenta con ella.

Inu… yasha- le dijo con la garganta seca. A alguien mataría de fijo. Al que lo llamo en primer lugar.- que haces aquí?

Vengo a 2 cosas: a hacerte entrar en razón para que dejes de actuar como una niñata, y a que me expliques como es eso de que estas casada- dijo achicando sus penetrantes ojos dorados- y que a tu esposo lo han secuestrado.

Ella contuvo la respiración, pero esta vez, la sorpresa se convirtió en enojo. Estaba el acaso exigiéndole explicaciones? Quien se creía?

lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi asunto, no deberías reclamar, bien que tu también estas planeando casarte- le soltó ella con rencor.- lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia. Vete de aquí,

Inuyasha endureció la mirada, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la empujo dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta con llave. Ya vería esa mujer que con el no se jugaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la parte trasera de su cabeza, y un dolor todavía mas intenso en su muslo derecho. Maldito bastardo, le había disparado mientras el estaba de espaldas, y le había dado un golpe con la culata del arma, dejándolo inconciente. Conforme su mente se iba aclarando, noto con fastidio y preocupación que estaba atado de manos, colgando del techo de lo que parecía un sótano.

Un movimiento inmediatamente lo puso alerta. La habitación estaba en una semi oscuridad, así que quien quiera que estuviera ahí, escondido en las sombras, tenia ventaja sobre el, que permanecía suspendido e inmóvil en el centro de la pieza.

Al dirigir sus ojos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el movimiento, vio a la chica de cabello negro de antes. Estaba atada de pies y manos, y temblaba levemente acurrucada en una esquina.

Te duele?- le pregunto ella con un tono suave, totalmente fuera de contraste con su aspecto maltratado.

Quien eres?- le pregunto el en cambio- donde estamos?

Soy Tsubaki Takeda- respondió ella, cambiando su semblante, e inmediatamente agrego seriamente- y estamos aquí para morir…

_**Hola gente! Como están??? Primero que todo, en defensa propia, no me tarde un año como la ultima vez… aunque se que eso no es excusa, gomenne…. T.T**_

_**Este capitulo va dedicado con todo mi cariño a Pankmiau, amiga, muchísimas felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Acá esta la conti, como lo prometí!! Gracias por ser mi amiga y soportarme… jiji**_

_**También va dedicado a Diosa Luna, que me presiono para que subiera la actualización…**_

_**Pues mi mente esta trabajando a mil, tengo un montón de ideas… Que le pasara al pobre de Kouga?? Que le ira a hacer Inuyasha a Kagome??**_

_**Esperen el siguiente cap, y sabrán!**_

_**Como siempre, no digo cuando voy a volver a actualizar xq siempre me paso de la fecha XD, pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.**_

_**BESOS! Y ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS COMMENTS!!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Sahora**_


	9. Oscuridad

El sonido se su respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la oscuridad. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho; la ansiedad, el cansancio y el dolor lo habían vencido en algún punto atrás. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, solo sabía que la situación estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

No podía pensar en una persona que fuera capaz de orquestar semejante situación. Claro, en su trabajo se había ganado bastantes enemigos, pero esta persona, si es que se le podía llamar así, estaba lejos de todos los criminales que habían enfrentado hasta el momento.

Los gritos desesperados de la chica rompieron el silencio en el que estaba envuelto. Su desesperación subía poco a poco al sentirse impotente contra ese monstruo que los mantenía cautivos.

No pudo evitar el pánico al oír el silencio nuevamente, ni mucho menos cuando retumbaron los pasos de su captor recorriendo lo que se imaginaba seria el pasillo que daba a la habitación donde estaba. La herida en su pierna lo mantenía inmovilizado casi totalmente, y estaba seguro que aunque ya no estuviera sangrando, la infección que podía provocarle la falta de higiene podía ser letal. Esto si no la tenía ya.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, provocando que aguantara su respiración, mientras que el hombre se aproximaba a el tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia la salida. La luz dolía en sus ojos, y su piel ardía contra el duro suelo de concreto.

El lugar al que se dirigían olía a humedad y a químicos que no podía determinar. No era la primera vez que estaban ahí. El bulto inmóvil que se notaba al fondo le provocó escalofríos. La chica no parecía moverse. La sangre mezclada con la suciedad del suelo le provocaba arcadas.

En el momento en que fue forzado a levantarse su cuerpo grito de dolor. Sabía lo que venía, una nueva ola de torturas de parte de ese monstruo de ojos negros, al cual nunca había podido verle el rostro bien por culpa de las intensas luces.

Acostado boca arriba en esa camilla que semejaba a las de los hospitales, podía sentir las ataduras siendo reforzadas en sus tobillos y muñecas. Cada experiencia se volvía peor que la anterior, y el sadismo de esa persona no tenía límites. Aunque... podía ser que fueran varias personas en vez de una sola? Tenía que ser esa la explicación para justificar el hecho de que existiera alguien tan retorcido y lleno de maldad.

La hoja afilada de un bisturí recorría juguetonamente sobre su brazo, dejando hilos de sangre correr libremente. Esas pequeñas heridas eran el comienzo de horas interminables de juegos sangrientos. La sonrisa del ojinegro crecía mientras imaginaba su próximo paso.

- QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!- grito Kouga, evitando así la muestra de dolor que salía de su cuerpo.

- De veras quieres saberlo? O prefieres saber porque estás aquí? - le respondió el hombre mientas lo amordazaba.

La expresión de sus ojos fue suficiente para que las risas del monstruo se elevaran de nuevo.

- Veras Kouga, esa chica que ves allá, si, esa, la que ha compartido estos días con nosotros, es de la que te voy a contar primero. Quieres saber porque ella está aquí? Pues veras, hace tiempo conocí a esta chica... era única, su personalidad hacía que la notaras apenas entraba en la habitación. Lo cual fue muy atractivo para mi persona. No te confundas, no es que la amara a primera vista. Ella es más como un objeto nuevo que me provocaba el deseo de unir a mi colección. Sin embargo, ella no acepto mis avances, y luego de un tiempo, llegue a frustrarme tanto, que decidí hacer algo al respecto.

Diciendo esto, levanto la camilla en ángulo haciendo que Kouga estuviera sentado y mirando directamente en dirección del hombre. Era la primera vez que podía verlo bien. Su cabello color ébano caía hasta la base de la nuca, aunque en ciertas regiones de su cabeza era inexistente. Sus ojos negros brillaban llenos de maldad, aunque todo esto se perdía cuando la mirada se fijaba en lo desconcertante que era su cuerpo. Aun siendo extremadamente fuerte para su contextura, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, marcas de quemaduras, haciéndolo ver más grotesco de lo que ya era en la mente del chico. Su rostro deforme se contorsionaba de furia estando de pie junto a Tsibaki, mientras seguía hablando.

- La seguí hasta su casa, luego de que saliera del trabajo, como todos los días. No podía creer que ella ni siquiera hubiera notado que yo estaba ahí siempre, esperando pacientemente el día en que ella volviera a ver, me notara, el día que pudiera tenerla... al llegar a si apartamento, la enfrente en la entrada. Claro que ella iba a pelear, si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera valido la pena... - se arrodillo lentamente, tomándola del cabello para levantarla. Ella grito de dolor, mientras que forcejeaba por soltarse sin éxito, su cuerpo totalmente falto de fuerza.

-Si, justo así, como ahora... me encantan las que oponen resistencia... fue tan dulce tomarla ahí mismo, en la alfombra de la sala, mientras ella trataba de soltarse.. lo hizo más interesante.- recorrió su lengua por la mandíbula de la chica, mientras de su mano libre apretaba sin cuidado uno de sus pechos. Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Sacando fuerzas de la nada, Kouga trato de liberarse, mientras que sus amenazas y maldiciones quedaban ocultas detrás de la mordaza en su boca.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y sentir de nuevo impotencia al entender los planes de esa bestia.

De un golpe, Tsubaki cayó al suelo, golpeándose el costado de la cabeza al no poder usar sus manos, las cuales estaban atadas en su espalda. El vestido echo jirones que cubría poco su cuerpo, fue arrebatado por su agresor, mientras que se soltaba el cinturón y procedía a bajarse los pantalones. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que había gozado de ella, y luego de la mala experiencia en la cárcel, en el cual los prisioneros decidieron que era buen castigo quemarlo vivo para que pagara por su trayectoria de asaltos a mujeres, lo único que quería era hacerla pagar.

-Tranquilo chico, que ya te tocara el turno a ti, ahora disfruta del espectáculo.

- No Onigumo, por favor, no lo hagas- le imploro Tsubaki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras veía como ese hombre se acercaba peligrosamente, como un animal a punto de matar a su presa.

- Al final, vas a gritar mi nombre de placer.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Onigumo el golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que la chica golpeara nuevamente el suelo, mientras que se colocaba rápidamente sobre ella. Sostuvo sus manos firmemente mientras desataba el nudo que las mantenía en su espalda, para luego atarlas a la mesa de instrumentos que estaba clavada al suelo y tomo sus piernas, abriéndolas de forma poco delicada, causando un grito de dolor en la chica. Su erección palpitaba dolorosamente, y la desesperación de la chica por escapar lo excitaba aún más.

- así es, grita, que nadie te va a escuchar- y diciendo esto la penetro de golpe, provocando los gritos y las lágrimas de la chica.

Tomo sus pechos entre sus manos, apretándolos de manera dolorosa y mordiéndolos hasta sangrar, disfrutando los forcejeos que morían con cada embestida.

- Por favor, detente!- imploraba casi en un susurro Tsubaki, al sentir como poco a poco las pocas fuerzas que tenía la dejaban, siendo reemplazadas por un dolor tan intenso que no la dejaba respirar.

Las embestidas eran más fáciles debido a la sangre que corría poco a poco por sus muslos, producto de la invasión a su intimidad, con la cual la había desgarrado. Poco a poco fueron siendo más rápidas y más fuertes, encontrando su camino a un nivel más profundo, provocando que los sollozos fueran más altos y que las palabras implorando ayuda murieran en sus labios.

Aunque ella estuviera oculta entre el suelo y el cuerpo de Onigumo, Kouga hubiera podido ver perfectamente cada detalle de la violación, si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos. Pero no le fue posible si quiera respirar, esto era demasiado para él. Los gemidos ahogados de Onigumo le avisaron que el final estaba cerca, y en su mente elevó una plegaria a Kami para que terminara pronto. Solo si tuviera sus manos libres...

El silencio volvió lentamente a la habitación, mientras que Onigumo controlaba su respiración y se colocaba de nuevo sus ropas, y miraba con desdén la imagen ensangrentada de la chica. Sus muslos, sus pechos, las heridas provocadas por encuentros anteriores con la tortura hacían que él se sintiera feliz. Si, definitivamente ella había pagado parte de su deuda con él.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia Kouga, Onigumo agregó:

- Ahora, el por qué tu estas aquí.

Saco un cigarro de su camisa y lo encendió, inhalando profundamente con placer, mientras veía como Kouga trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras. Una pérdida de energía en realidad, su entrenamiento militar lo había hecho acreedor de mucho conocimiento en lo relativo a prisioneros.

- Parece que te has ganado muchos enemigos, mi estimado señor criminalista. Lo irónico del asunto aquí, es que al que hiciste enojar, no es ninguno de tus acusados, y te digo algo más, él te manda saludos- le susurro al oído mientras presionaba la brasa del cigarrillo sobre su pierna, a la altura del muslo.

Los gritos ahogados del ojiazul sirvieron para traer una sonrisa más a Onigumo, la cual lo hizo ver más demente.

- Puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, hasta matarla si es el caso, pero contigo, solo puedo divertirme un poco, y créeme que eso haré.

Tenía la mente el blanco. Podía sentir el calor que despedía su cuerpo llenando toda la habitación. Sabía bien que no se libraría de el a menos que le diera explicaciones, cosa que en ese momento no podía darle. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido, demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Sus manos se aferraban fuertemente al cuello de su camisón de baño, mientras inconscientemente ponía toda la distancia disponible entre ellos. Sentía como la seguía con la mirada, era como un león esperando el momento exacto para brincar sobre su presa.

El podía ver el nerviosismo con el que ella se movía. Pero su rostro mostraba el enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Bien era cierto que no planeaba hablar con ella de su situación sentimental, no era de su incumbencia, pero verla así, envuelta en esa pieza blanca, con su cabello atado de forma desordenada en lo alto de su cabeza, y su rostro sonrosado, probablemente por el calor del agua, fue suficiente para que volvieran a él los recuerdos y que dejara de pensar racionalmente. Evidencia de ello era que ahora estaban encerrados en lo que parecía la habitación de ellos 2, ella prácticamente desnuda y llena de furia.

- Dejemos una cosa en claro. No estoy aquí para escuchar tus berrinches, estoy aquí porque me llamaron. Si dejaras de comportarte como una niña mimada podríamos terminar con esto de una vez. Ahora, siéntate y dime lo que quiero saber.- Le dijo Inuyasha cruzando los brazos.

Si en ese momento lo dudaba, ahora estaba seguro, ella estaba a punto de explotar. Podía ver la vena de su frente palpitar, mientras que con pasos decididos se dirigía hacia el hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro.

- No tengo porque decirte absolutamente nada. Quién demonios crees que eres para aparecer en MI casa, dando órdenes y tratándome como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mí? Lo que pase en mi vida solo me concierne a mí, y me vale un demonio tu maldita curiosidad.

Antes de que pudiera retroceder, Inuyasha la tomo de los brazos, manteniéndola en donde estaba.

-Bien, piensa lo que quieras. Pero no me voy a ir de aquí sin que me expliques todo este asunto. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, estamos en la misma situación. Tsubaki lleva 3 días desaparecida, y si esto se relaciona con la desaparición de tu esposo, es todo lo que debería importar. Sé que te vale un demonio lo que tuvimos, y por mi está bien, pero si esto tiene relación tendremos que buscar el modo de arreglarlo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Así que él estaba en la misma situación que ella. Pero en vez de perder la cabeza como había hecho ella, él había estado pendiente a cualquier pista que pudiera guiarlo donde esa chica con la que lo había visto la última vez.

En ese momento fue consiente de la posición en la que estaba, prácticamente tocando su nariz con la de ella, mientras que sus cuerpos permanecían a centímetros de distancia. Fue consciente de lo delgado que se sentía su camisón de baño, e inmediatamente se apartó de él.

-Necesito vestirme.

- Bien, hazlo.

Ella lo miro incrédula. Acaso pensaba que se vestiría frente a el así no más? Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, el hablo con voz calmada.

- No voy a arriesgarme a que te vuelvas a encerrar aquí. Además, no entiendo el problema, ya he visto tu cuerpo antes.

Un intenso rojo recorrió sus mejillas, mientras que lo su mirada le lanzaba dagas. Eso era demasiado. Tomo su ropa del armario y se dirigió al baño. Si él no tenía decencia, ella sí. Lo malo era que él tenía la velocidad que ella no tenía, y en momentos estaba junto a ella.

-Dos minutos, o tirare la puerta abajo y te sacare a la fuerza.- le susurro el peliplateado antes de dar vuelta y sentarse tranquilamente en la cama. Ella lo miro por un momento, preguntándose qué tan cambiante podía ser su personalidad, ya que la última vez que lo había visto se había comportado de manera totalmente diferente, y en realidad este nuevo Inuyasha le resultaba intimidante.

No sabía que era más molesto, si el tic de su ceja o el tic de su pierna. Habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Kagome había entrado al baño y en ese momento estaba harto de esperar.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, esta estaba sin cerrojo, inhalo profundamente y la empujo, para darse cuenta que el baño estaba vacío. Su bata de baño estaba tirada en el suelo, y las puertas que daban al pasillo principal abiertas. Maldijo por lo bajo por no pensar en esta salida de escape mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia afuera, no era posible que ella hubiera tenido la inmadurez de escapar, bien que él le había dado la delicadeza de dejarla vestirse primero.

La llamo a gritos por el corredor, pero al pasar por una de las ventanas, vio el carro de ella salir a toda velocidad, mientras que el ama de llaves le gritaba desde la puerta que ella había salido a subirse al carro.

Sin perder un segundo, Inuyasha corrió hasta su carro, y pisó el acelerador decidido a perseguirla. El nivel de enojo que tenía aumentaba a cada segundo. Bien que Kagome iba a tener bastantes problemas cuando la alcanzara. Era totalmente ridícula la situación, lo cual lo irritaba más. Acelerando un poco más por la calle principal, no le tomo mucho tiempo ver el auto que ella conducía. Manejaba a gran velocidad, cosa que lo sorprendió, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no la pudiera alcanzar. Maniobrando en el camino, se colocó al lado de ella, y en el momento en que miro por la ventana y se percató del auto que estaba junto a ella, el pánico se le reflejo en los ojos. Inuyasha tomo ventaja de eso para adelantarla un poco y bloquear el camino, de modo que el vehículo cubría los dos carriles de la carretera. Ella frenó de golpe y estuvo a centímetros de chocar con el auto de Inuyasha.

La puerta del conductor se abrió de golpe, emergiendo ella con los ojos llenos de furia:

-Que intentas hacer, matarnos a los dos? Acaso no estas consciente de lo grave que puso ser semejante estup…

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, puesto que el había aprovechado ese momento para salir de su auto, y en tres pasos estaba junto a ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo, mientras que la arrastraba al haciendo del pasajero, donde abrió la puerta y la obligo a entrar, para luego volver al haciendo del conductor, y en un momento, poner el motor en marcha, alejándose de ahí a toda velocidad.

Conforme los minutos pasaban ella se ponía más ansiosa. La mirada fija en la carretera y la expresión tensa del chico junto a ella, sin mencionar la velocidad a la que iban, le provocaba una sensación de pánico. Estaba atrapada con él, a menos que abriera la puerta y se lanzara del auto en movimiento. Dirigio su mirada al seguro de la puerta, pero inmediatamente escucho un gruñido, y miro de nuevo a Inuyasha, quien la miraba airadamente.

- Ni lo pienses- le dijo entre dientes.- Donde demonios crees que ibas? Que demonios estabas pensando? Es acaso que en realidad sabes algo acerca de todo este asunto? Porque si es así, es mejor que hables de una maldita vez, mi paciencia se está agotando.

Ella simplemente cruzo los brazos debajo del pecho, y dirigio la mirada a la ventana, ignorándolo completamente.

Eso era el colmo.

Girando bruscamente, se adentro en un camino comunicaba la carretera principal con un pequeño bosque. En ese lugar ella no podría correr a menos que n le preocupara perderse i encontrar algún peligro. No iba a poder evadirlo.

Apagando el motor, y dejando el auto en completa oscuridad, espero en silencio a que ella le dijera lo que él quería saber.

Suspirando pesadamente, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo suavemente:

- Solo quería encontrar a Kouga personalmente. Necesito sentir que estoy haciendo algo sabes? Necesito saber que no estoy de brazos cruzados mientras él está ahí afuera, posiblemente sufriendo… Se que es estúpido pensar que puedo en realidad hacer algo, pero no soporto el miedo y la desesperación que siento en mis entrañas. Necesito saber que estoy haciendo algo…

El la miro, y su expresión era una mezcla de frustración y compasión. En serio ella se creía capaz de arreglar el mundo ella sola? Se creía capaz de lograr lo que personas entrenadas y capacitadas para estas situaciones no habían podido hacer?

La tomo del hombro para llamar su atención, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo con voz ronca:

-Kagome, tienes que entender que esto tal vez no termine bien, alguien peligroso está detrás de esto… no sabemos quién es, no sabemos si hay relación entre nosotros, pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad de que tal vez el nunca vuelva.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras trataba de separarse de Inuyasha. Como podía ser posible que el cambiara tan rápido de ser el chico rudo que la acorralo en su habitación, al chico tierno, amable y preocupado que ella conocía? Sin pensarlo 2 veces se arrojó a sus brazos, y lloro desconsoladamente, por la tristeza y el miedo contenido desde el momento en el que recibió la noticia, por ese chico que se había convertido no solo en su esposo sino que también en su mejor amigo, y que tal vez nunca volvería a ver, por sentirse impotente con la situación general.

Inuyasha la abrazaba fuertemente, el sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando, ya que él estaba pasando por lo mismo. Los minutos pasaron , y hasta que los sollozos murieron en sus labios, y ella se separó, avergonzada del arrebato que había tenido, se había prometido no volver a comportarse así, no enfrente de él.

Soltándola lentamente, Inuyasha dirigió la vista al frente, pero no encendió el auto, sino que mirando la oscuridad que había delante de ellos empezó a hablar con voz queda.

- Conoci a Tsubaki hace un año. Eramos una organización nueva, habíamos enfrentado pocos casos, y este era el primero en el que teníamos que trabajar en conjunto con la policía. Nos llego una nota anónima acerca de una chica en los suburbios, no se sabia si todavía estaba viva, pero al parecer la mantenían en un sotano, siendo victima de maltratos y violaciones constantes. Nos tomo casi 2 meses llegar a ella.

El cerro los ojos antes el recuerdo de ese dia. Al llegar la casa estaba vacia, era evidente que la persona que estaba viviendo ahí se había ido días antes. Al revisar la casa, se llevaron la sorpresa de que no había sotano. Dando el allanamiento por perdido, se disponían a irse cuando algo les llamo la atención.

- Junto a la casa había un viejo almacen, no tenia nada en particular, excepto por el tubo de ventilación que salía de uno de sus costados. Al pasar cerca se notaba que estaba funcionando. Al entrar al edificio nos dimos cuenta que estaba siendo usado para torturar personas, por la cantidad de instrumentos y sangre que había en todas partes. Nunca voy a olvidar el momento que la encontramos, estaba desnuda en el suelo, sobre uno de sus costados, con la mirada perdida. Las heridas cubrían el 90 % de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro 10 lo cubrían golpes e inflamaciones. Los doctores no le dieron posibilidades de vida, el bastardo la había destrozado tanto por fuera como por dentro físicamente, sin contar el daño emocional que tuvo.

Ella lo miraba fijamente mientras cubria su boca con ambas manos. No podía creer lo que oia, la chica que ella conocio el dia de la reunión no tenia señas de la mujer abusada que el le describia.

- No hablo por bastante tiempo, hasta que un dia, en una de nuestras visitas usuales, ella me miro, me sonrio, y me pregunto si quería acompañarla a caminar un poco. Desde ese dia se comporta como si nada hubiera ocurrido, bloqueando sus emociones aun teniendo ayuda de los mejores profesionales.

El dirigio sus ojos ambar hacia ella, y ella pudo ver en ese mar dorado el dolor que sentía al contarle.

- La amas?

- Ella es alguien especial para mi. Al principio la idea de matrimonio era una idea para encontrar al maldito que destruyo su vida, pero con el tiempo llegue a quererla. Ella es mi protegida, el cariño que le tengo solo lo puedo comparar con el de un padre hacia su hija.

Ella se mordio el labio bajando la mirada, mientras sentía una ola de alivio, sentimiento que la hizo sentir peor. Que le sucedia?

- Crees que sea el de nuevo?

- Sí.

Ella lo miro nuevamente, notando como el temor de Inuyasha se reflejaba en su rostro. Estaba seguro que ese hombre había encontrado la manera de burlar las seguridades que Sesshoumaru había puesto para ellos, y era casi totalmente probable que ese maniaco la tuviera en ese momento, tal vez torturándola, o peor, que ella ya no estuviera con vida.

Al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de Inuyasha, Kagome sintió un nudo en el estómago, mientras que la realidad de la situación caía sobre ella. Era momento de contarle a él la realidad de la historia que compartían ella y Kouga.

N/A: Hola! Despues de mucho tiempo aca estoy, con un cap un poco mas largo, prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a tratar de alargar mas los caps y acortar los tiempos de actualización. Tengo una buena excusa para el atraso: he estado traduciendo este fic, para publicarlo en ingles, y estaba haciendo varias investigaciones, trabajando, lidiando con la vida diaria que la mayoría del tiempo apesta… lo normal…

Tambien estoy editando todo el fic en español, porque simplemente lo lei y me di cuenta de muchas inconsistencias, asi que yo les avisare cuando este editado para que lo lean de nuevo, voy a cambiar varias cosillas.

Dejen un review, que nada cuesta :P

XOXO

Sahora


End file.
